An Unexpected Friend
by Kristiepits
Summary: Three years after the war between good and evil, Hermione storms out of the Burrow after a fight with Ron. She ends up at the Leaky Cauldron looking for someone to talk to, and finds someone she didn't expect.
1. Arriving in the Night

_Just so you know, I don't own any of these characters or anything else that has to do with the Harry Potter series._

_I was inspired by a youtube video to do this story, I hope you like it._

**Arriving in the Night**

I jump off the Night Bus into the dark damp London street. I can hear the sounds of the city all around me, cars motoring by, the laughter and chatter of the people walking on the sidewalk, and somewhere in the distance there's music. The Night Bus pulls away and quickly disappears into whatever reality it travels in.

I had not originally planned on taking the Night Bus, but I didn't know where to go and I thought if I tried to apparate without knowing exactly where I wanted to go I might end up somewhere I didn't want to be.

I push through the door of the Leaky Cauldron and I'm quickly engulfed in the warm familiar smells of, butter beer, wood smoke, and good food. I glance around and see that about half the tables are full and there is only one seat left at the bar. Most of the people at the tables seem to be just finishing up a late supper, which reminds me that I left the Burrow before I had a chance to eat, all the same, I don't feel like eating. I feel like I swallowed a large heavy rock. I don't feel like sitting at a big empty table all by myself. I always feel like everyone's looking at me when I sit by myself in a restaurant, especially if I don't have a book to hide in.

I head over to the empty bar stool, as I walk over I take a look at my bar mates. Although it's hard to get much of an impression from their backs, I don't recognise either of them, the one on the left, wearing the long slightly shabby purple robes, appears to be sleeping on the bar and the one on the right, a fair haired guy with broad shoulders, looks like he slept in his clothes and can't find his comb.

I take another quick look around the room before I sit and realize that other than Tom the barman, I don't recognise anyone. Well shoot! I was hoping there might be someone in here I knew, I really needed someone to talk to.

I could have talked to Ginny, but I stormed out before I thought of that, and I'm not ready to see Ron again so soon after such a big fight. I can't talk to Harry because other than the same reason as Ginny, he gets really uncomfortable talking about relationships, especially mine and Ron's. I can see why, being tugged in different directions by your two best friends can't be easy, but I sure could use a friend right now.

Wow, I never realized before that not only do my closest friends all hang out together; we all practically live together at the Burrow. Talk about putting all your eggs in one basket, or maybe it would be better to say, all my bunnies in one burrow.

"What can I get for you tonight my dear?" Tom asks as I sit down. He's a friendly enough person, except that he's a little creepy, too creepy to talk to about something so personal.

"I'll have a fire whisky please Tom." He raises his bushy eyebrows at me.

"A little strong for you isn't it miss?" Maybe it would be any other day, but not today, I need the fire in my belly to get rid of this rock.

"It's been one of those days, ya know?" He searches my face for a few seconds, before he nods and turns to get my drink. I don't know what he was looking for, but he must have found it in my expression because he returns quickly and passes me my drink with what he probably thought was a reassuring smile, but it just made him look creeper.

"Things not all rainbows and butterflies over at Casa de le Weasley, Granger?" The fair haired man on my right breaks into my contemplation of Tom's creepiness. His voice sounds really familiar, but not at the same time.

I turn to look at him and find myself staring into pale blue haunted eyes with dark circles underneath. His face has changed so much in the three years since I last saw him, a lot seems to have changed. His usually well groomed hair is over long and tousled, as if he has been running his fingers through it repeatedly. His clothes look even worse up close, as if he's been sleeping in them for a while, or maybe just picked them up off of the floor. His face is what shocks me the most though, his usual arrogance has been replaced with what looks like depression, his eyes are dull, his skin is almost sallow, and he has a two day beard at least.

I am so shocked by this person, so changed from the one we all knew and hated, I can't help but blurt out my surprise.

"Merlin's beard Malfoy! What happened to you?"

_If you liked what you read, please let me know. I have a lot more to add to this story, so if you want more you have to tell me._


	2. Chatting at the Bar

_As always I don't own anything that has to do with the Harry Potter books, movies ect._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this one, and it should answer a few questions, but maybe leave a few too._

**Chatting at the Bar**

He turns back to his drink, but not before I see the stricken look on his face.

"Why should you care?" He mumbles into his whisky. That's a good question, why should I care? It's not like we were ever friends, in fact as far as I could tell he always hated me, and I never exactly have any warm fuzzy feelings towards him either. As I look him over once again, from his worn out trainers, wrinkled clothes, haunted face, straight up to his untidy hair, I realize I feel sorry for him. Pity does not usually come to mind when thinking about any of the privileged Malfoys, but apparently he's not so privileged anymore.

"I don't know, it's just a shock to see you, so unlike yourself." I wonder what did happen to him. I hear him make a noise in response that sounds somewhere between a snort and a chuckle.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." He downs the rest of his fire whisky and signals for Tom to bring him another. I take a sip of mine and feel it burn all the way to the pit of my stomach, the burn is such an intense pleasure-pain sensation that it not only burns away the rock, but for the moment I forget what put it there in the first place. We sit in silence, contemplating the amber liquid in our glasses. It's gotten quieter since I arrived, most of the diners must up finished up and moved on. I'm startled when the silence is broken by the unfamiliar voice of this new Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you here? The rabbit hole get too crowded?" Although the old Malfoy would have said this with a sneer and obvious disdain, this new creature sounds almost wistful. Is it possible that he's jealous? That's ridiculous; I must be misinterpreting boredom for longing. I don't know why I decided to answer him. I came in here looking for someone to talk to, but I never thought I'd find him in here, let alone contemplate speaking to him.

"Ron and I had a fight." He turns to look at me with a dubious expression, then shakes his head and turns back to his drink. I'm a little insulted that he can think my problems so petty and jump to defend myself. "Look I know it might seem like a stupid thing to you, but I was really upset." I snap at him. When he only snorts I continue. "Not that you would care, I'm sure, but it was. We both said a lot of terrible things to each other and then I stormed out." I don't know why I'm blurting any of this out to him, but I keep going, although in a much quieter voice. "I didn't know where else to go where I wouldn't be all alone." He regards me curiously for a minute before commenting.

"I'm sure it was very traumatic." He replies into his drink.

"Well why are you here then? I'm sure it must be something much more traumatic then a fight with Pansy Parkinson." I can't help but snap at him again, and although thinking about the fight with Ron brought the rock back, my rising ire is keeping the pain at bay. His laugh is so unexpected I just stare at him completely loosing my train of thought.

"Pansy Parkinson." He says her name as if savouring a favourite sweet. "She hasn't spoken to me since before the war. She was a nice enough girl, a bit clingy, but good with her…" He trails of as if he forgot who he was talking to, and turns back to now contemplate the gouges in the bar, tracing a particularly long and jagged one with the nail of his thumb. I don't think he's going to continue, so I turn back to finish my fire whisky and order another. Tom doesn't hesitate to bring this one. I almost choke on the first sip when Malfoy begins to speak again.

"Did Potter tell you about the hearings?" I realise he must mean the Death Eater hearings that started once the Ministry got up and running again after the war. All the remaining known Death Eaters were rounded up and tried. We had all discussed them at some length when it was happening, and we continue to discuss them in my law classes, but I can't think of any particular instance Harry brought up and I tell him as much.

"No? Wow, I thought he would have told everyone about that good deed, coming to the rescue of his old school rival." This is news to me, I knew the Minister asked him to testify against the Malfoys, but I thought he had decided not to.

"I didn't know he had gone, what happened?" He searches my face, and must have decided that I was being truthful.

"So you didn't know he testified in my defence and the defence of my mother?" Now I'm even more shocked.

"No, I didn't know that. What did he say?" He takes a moment to gather his thoughts before he continues.

"He told the Wizengamot that I was being blackmailed by the Dark Lord and that the only reason I did any of the things I did was to protect my family after we fell out of his favour. Based on his testimony, and what my wand revealed, I got a reduced sentence, only eighteen months in Azkaban." I'm aware that my mouth is hanging open, but my thoughts are so out of control, I can't be bothered to close it.

"He told them about my mother helping him deceive everyone at the end of the battle, he said that she was instrumental in the Dark Lords demise. Because of him she got released. I just can't figure out why he would do it. Do you know?" He looks at me beseechingly, but I still can't believe what he just said. He's staring at me with an almost desperate gleam in his eyes. "Maybe you don't know, I've been trying to figure it out since it happened. I just thought you might have some idea." He turns away again, his shoulder slumping slightly. I think about my friend, about what motivates him, whose advice he seeks when making decisions, and what might have driven him to defend his enemies.

"I can't say for sure why Harry does anything, although I'm one of his closest friends, he doesn't always include me in all of his decision making." His shoulders seem to slump a little more at this. "I can tell you that he is a genuinely good person. Perhaps he was told that they were going to throw the book at your entire family and thought it was a little too harsh. He told me that when Voldemort asked her to check to see if he was alive, your mother's only concern was for you. Maybe he felt sorry for her, maybe he wished his mother to be somewhere worrying about him, maybe he connected with her somehow, I really couldn't say, but I do know that he is a fiercely loyal friend and he may have trying to repay her for her help." His only reply is a sharp nod and a mumbled "Thank you." I'm stunned to realise that this is the first time Draco Malfoy has ever been civil to me, and I never imagined him actually being polite to me. This is defiantly a different Malfoy than I had ever in countered before.

_If you liked what you read, please let me know. I have a lot more to add to this story, so if you want more you have to tell me._

_Thanks_


	3. Where Did That Come From?

_As usual I don't own any of these characters, or anything to do with Harry Potter._

_Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, family drama, I have lots more of this story to post so if you like it you have to tell me._

**Where did that come from?**

"So, what have you been doing since Azkaban?" I don't know if he'll answer, but now that the doors of communication are open, I don't want to give him the chance to slam them shut. He may not be what I was looking for when I walked in here tonight, but it's fascinating to hear what happened to someone on the other side after the war. And it has absolutely nothing to do with how much more muscular he is. Where did that come from? I am not attracted to Draco Malfoy! I'm practically a married woman, well I was, up until I told Ron I never wanted to see him again and stormed out the door. And just like that the rock is back in my stomach, as big and uncomfortable as ever. I am such and idiot, how could I do that to him? What kind of person am I?

"I've been looking for work and staying with my mother." It takes me a moment to remember that I asked him a question.

"I always thought you'd just go to work with one of your father's friends, if you had to go to work at all. What happened?" He looks at me like I sprouted horns, then sighs before he answers.

"All of my father's friends were Death Eaters." Oh yeah, I really should have known that.

"And since it would be really awkward to face all those teachers who know exactly what I've done, and blame me for Dumbledore's death, I decided not to return to school. Now I'm finding it really difficult to find work. I didn't go to a muggle school, so I can't get any muggle work, and because I didn't finish Hogwarts and my father and I were Death Eaters I can't get work in the Wizarding community either." He downs the rest of his drink and tilts his glass to me in invitation of a refill of my own, I nod my head and he signals to Tom for two more.

"The Ministry confiscated almost everything after we were arrested, but thanks to Potter, my mother was able to keep everything her parents left her. We've been living off of that ever since. Although I love my mother, I need to get out on my own. I just wish it was a little easier, as in not bloody impossible." It's funny; I always thought he had such a blessed life, his father bought his way onto the Quidditch team, and even got Buckbeak sentenced to death, just because he wanted it. I always assumed those privileges would continue into adulthood, seems like maybe he did too. I guess things never really turn out how you think they will.

"So, what have you been doing since the war?" He seems like he's genuinely interested, but trying not to seem too eager. Strange.

"Ah, well, I went back to Hogwarts and finished up there, then I went on to take my Wizarding Law degree. I have two more years and then I'll be looking for work too."

"You won't have any problem finding work, you were always so smart, people will be lining up to have you work for them, you watch and see if they don't." What?! Now he's complimenting me, who is this guy?

"Um, thanks." We both take a sip of our drinks, there's an awkward silence between us, as if each wants to ask a question, but neither have the courage to do it. Then we both start talking at the same time, and then we both stop and chuckle.

"Go ahead." He says as he motions for me to continue with his glass.

"Oh, well, I was just going to ask if you ever see anybody from Hogwarts?" He considers this, it wasn't what I wanted to know, but I chickened out at the last second, I mean, he probably doesn't like to talk about what it was like in Azkaban. I think he can tell this was a spur of the moment question; it's not a very good one.

"No, I don't see anybody from Hogwarts, most of my old school chums got on with their lives since then, or are still in Azkaban. I feel like my life was put on hold when I went away, and ever since I got out, I can't seem to get it going again." He turns to stare into his drink, he seams disappointed, as if he was hoping I might ask something in particular, when he doesn't seem like he's going to add anymore I prompt him to continue with his question, if that's what it was.

"What were you going to say? Before, I mean." He turns to look at me and I'm slightly startled to see the raw agony in his eyes, although he quickly hides it, I can't help but wonder what it was about.

"Nothing, it's not important." He drains is glass again and turns to look at me. His look is so hot it's almost scorching my skin. I watch his tongue moisten his lips before his gaze moves up to my mouth. Is he going to kiss me?! My heart starts to race and I can feel my cheeks warming. Do I want him to kiss me? Yes! Yes I do. What?! Oh no, this can't be happening, it must be the fire whisky I jump to my feet as if bitten an immediately stumble. His gaze jerks up to my eyes as he reaches out to steady me.

"Are you all right?" Am I? No! Wow, I can really feel the whisky now, it feels like the ground is moving under my feet and suddenly I really need to pee, which is a great excuse for an escape.

"Um, sure, I'm great, just need to go to the loo." I start heading to the back hallway where the washrooms are, next to the exit to Diagon Alley. I'm a little unsteady on my feet, but am grateful Draco doesn't offer to help. Sheesh, I really can't hold my liquor.

When I come out of the loo, he's waiting in the hall. Leaning up against the wall with his knee bent with one foot pressed into the wall.

"Are you sure you're ok?" There is real concern in his voice as he pushes off the wall and comes to stand in front of me. I stare up into his face, when did he get so tall. He's staring at my mouth again, and my heart starts to race. I nervously lick my lips and watch his eyes follow the movement.

"Sure, I'm fine" I tell him as I weave a little, he reaches out to steady me and with a hand on each arm, pulls me a little closer. Although a small voice in my brain is saying I should stop this, there is another louder more demanding part, which I'm sure, is connected to my sweaty palms, racing heart and flushed cheeks, screaming go for it.

He's pulled me tight against him, I can feel his chest rising and falling with his ragged breathing which seems to be matching mine. I took up, way up, into his pale face and am struck by just how hansom he is. Was he always this good looking?

His left hand slides slowly up my arm, over my shoulder to rest on my neck where he gently pulls my face to his. I know I should be resisting this, but I just can't seem to stop.

He leans down slowly and gently brushes his lips to mine, the electric shock that jolts me is so strong that I pull back, startled, and look at him. He must have felt something similar because he has a look of surprise on his face that I'm sure mirrors my own.

Then he pulls me quickly back to him, but this time when our lips meet there is no gentle brush of lips, but a passionate crushing of lips. I throw my arms around his neck as I part my lips and feel his tongue in my mouth.

He presses my back into the wall as I fist my right hand in his hair. The kiss seems to go on forever and is so intense I can feel it from the top of my head straight down to my toes.

He gently pulls back and rests his forehead against mine as we both try to catch our breath.

"Where did that come from?" I can't help but gasp. I hear him laugh before he answers.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

_Reading without reviewing is like not tipping your waiter._


	4. Goodnight

_As always, I don't own the rights to anything that has to do with Harry Potter._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it might be a little wordsy, please let me know what you think._

**Goodnight**

What is wrong with me? How can I be attracted to him? He's ….. or that is, he was, a Death Eater. I can feel my hand start to shake, but I really don't know why. It could be the fact that I have just snogged a boy, well man now, who is, or was anyways, the enemy of all my friends and I; or it could be that I just kissed someone while engaged to someone else; or maybe it's just the liquor. Or maybe it's because no matter how many times Ron kissed me, I never felt like this.

I feel his hands slide down my arms and it makes me jump, I had completely forgotten they we there. My hands are still shaking when he takes them in his, I know he can tell, but he doesn't say anything.

"Come on, let's get some tea." He takes my hand and pulls me towards the bar.

When we come out of the hallway I notice how dark it is and that we are the only ones left. Tom approaches us as soon as we sit down.

"I'm closing up for the night folks." He informs us as he wipes down the bar.

"You don't happen to have any tea on do you Tom?" Malfoy asks him in a very cajoling voice. He eyes us sceptically before shrugging.

"Sure do. You two want a quick cup?" After a nod from Malfoy he turns and grabs two cups and saucers and puts them inform of us, along with sugar and milk. "I ain't got no lemon, so this'll have to do." He tells us as he fills our cups from a tarnished and dented silver tea pot.

"It's great, thanks." Then it registers what he said earlier; he's closing up, it must be very late. I think about going home to my parent's big empty house, they are still enjoying the sights, sounds and smells of Dubai, I really don't want to go there alone. "Tom do you have any rooms left?" I call after him before he can disappear into the kitchen.

"I do indeed miss, would you like it?"

"Yes please Tom."

"I'll be right back with your key then. Drink up." And with that he leaves us to retrieve the key to my room and the necessary paper work. Malfoy and I sit together in the deserted pub and sip our respective teas. I feel like I should say something to him, but I just can't seem to work myself up to it. It's like all the drama, fire whisky, and even the hour have just caught up with me and I feel exhausted.

"I'm sorry I kissed you." I'm glad he spoke first, but did he have to say it like that, as if he wanted to kiss me, as if it had been repulsive. "Well, truthfully, I'm not sorry, I've wanted to do that for a very long time, but I am sorry it seems to have upset you so much." Could he tell I'm upset? Am I upset? Maybe a little puzzled, but not necessarily upset.

"Hold on, did you just say you've wanted to do that for a long time?" I ask, startled, as I turn towards him on my stool. He casually takes a sip of his tea before he turns towards me. He looks up into my eyes briefly before taking my hands in his and staring at them, seemingly fascinated by the differences between his and mine. I wait rather impatiently for him to say something.

"I know you must have always hated me, and I deserved it, I was a total prat. I never hated you though. I know I said a lot of mean, hurtful, things to you, but I didn't…that is to say…" He seemed to be struggling to get whatever it is he's trying to say out. "Listen, I'm just going to spit it out. I like you. I've liked you for a very long time. Probably from the first time I say you, with that big bushy hair and those big buck teeth. Which look really good now by the way. I always admired how bright you are, how brave, and how loyal you are to your friends. I was never any of those things, and neither were any of my so-called friends. The only thing I could count on with my friends at Hogwarts was that they would stab me in the back at the first sign of weakness, and my family was no better."

"Well, to be honest, I always sort of thought that might be how it was for you. No matter how angry I was at whatever you did, I always felt sorry for you." He continues as if I hadn't spoken.

"Hermione I use to watch you three, I didn't go out of my way, but I did notice certain things. Like how you didn't have to agree with each other all the time, in fact it seemed like you never all agreed on anything. And yet, you're still friends today, even a little more than that." The last part was said with a little of the familiar disdain.

"But, why me? You always had lots of Slytherin girls throwing themselves at your feet. Why like me? I always thought you hated me, seeing as I'm a filthy mudblood." He stares at our hands and traces circles on the backs of my hands with his thumbs.

"Maybe because you are everything those Slytherin girls could never be." He looks up into my eyes and smiles before he continues. "Smart, witty, brave, beautiful, and sexy! And no matter how dirty your blood might or might not be you've always been more of a woman than any of those snivelling Death Eater chasers."

Tom chooses that pregnant moment to bring me my key and registration card to fill our. I fill it out quickly and hand it back to him.

"Well, I'm closing up, so you'll either have to move this upstairs to one of your rooms or leave." He picks up our cups and puts them in the sink behind him, he waves his wand and they clean themselves and jump up onto a towel which dries them before they hop up into the cupboard.

"Thanks for everything Tom, how much do I owe you for the drinks?" I ask as I reach for my purse, which I thankfully had the presence of mind to grab on my way out the door earlier tonight.

"Not to worry miss, it's all ready been taken care of by Mr. Malfoy here." He nods to Draco before heading towards the stairs and motioning for up to follow.

"You really didn't have to do that." I tell him as I get to my feet, a little more gracefully than earlier.

"Don't worry about it.' He tells me as he places his hand in the small of my back to lead me towards the stairs. That small gesture, although seemingly innocent, seems extremely intimate. As we start up the stairs I feel my heart start to pound and my breath hitch at the thought of him kissing me goodnight at my door.

"Are you staying here too." I think to ask a little belatedly.

"Yeah, I've been here for a few days while I look for work." Oh yeah, he was here looking for work, I almost forgot, I was too busy picturing him as my love slave.

Where had that thought come from! Had I been thinking that? I can't remember.

When we reach the top of the stairs Tom passes us and heads down the hall to the left and disappears up a second set of stairs I never noticed before.

"Which room are you in?" Uh-oh, does he want to come in? Do I want him to come in? What about Ron? I really should put a stop to this, I'm not this kind of girl. Put a stop to what, all we're doing is standing at the top of the stairs. I'm still staring blankly down the hall after Tom as I feel Draco reach for my key.

"Hey, you're right beside me." He chuckles as he leads me down the hall to the right. Did that laugh sound nervous or am I projecting.

When we reach my door he unlocks it and pushes it slightly open, then turns to look down at me.

"Well good night then."

"Yeah, good night, thank you for the drinks." I notice then that I'm still a little wobbly. Neither of us say anything else, nor make any move to leave. We just stand there staring at each other for what seems like an eternity. Then his gaze drifts down to my lips, which leads mine in the same direction. I lick my lips nervously and hear his quick intake of breath.

Suddenly his hand is fisted in my hair and pulling me to him as I throw my arms around him. When our lips meet I feel the jolt zip down my spine and straight through to the end of every nerve. I feel like my entire body is being caressed by his free hand that is sliding down my back. I open my mouth and entwine my tongue with his and hear his low moan in response. I press my body into his and try to pull his face impossibly closer. He must be feeling that same need to get closer feeling as me because he frees my hair and grabs my butt with both hands lifting me off the ground forcing me to wrap my legs around him in order to get more of the closeness I want so desperately.

What's wrong with me? I'm never like this? Did he slip me something? If he did, then he seems to have had some too. This is so out of control, but I can't stop. I don't want to stop.

He's walking forwards and I feel the door being pushed open by my back. When we are in the room he kicks the door closed and turns to press me against the door. I need to be closed to him! I reach for the bottom of his t-shirt and start pulling it over his head as he reaches for the buttons on my blouse.

_Leaving a review is like tipping your waiter. So if you liked what you read, leave a big tip._


	5. The Morning After

_Okay, so here's the next chapter of this little story of mine, as usual I don't actually own the rites to Harry Potter or any of the characters within it._

_I hope you like this one, it's a little longer than the others, but I think it's worth it, so, go on all ready and enjoy._

**The Morning After**

There is a little beam of light shining through a small gap in the curtains of my room. It's this tiny light turning the inside of my eyelids bright red that wakes me up.

I roll over to hide my face from God's flashlight and find myself cuddled up to a warm, smooth, muscular body. I start to snuggle in a little deeper and get a strange nagging in the back of my mind, something's wrong. When did Ron shave his chest? Why would he do that? And since when is he Mr. Muscles? And when did he start to where cologne? Not that I mind, it smells sinfully good. I take a deep breath to appreciate just how delicious he smells.

Then it clicks and I freeze.

Sanity has finally caught up with me. This is not Ron! The sexy body next to me; who smells like sin, belongs to the sexy man from the bar last night, none other than Draco Malfoy.

_What have I done?_

Then a hand comes up and gently takes mine.

"That felt good why'd you stop?" Oh no! Oh no! Merlin's saggy left ear! OH NO! _What was I thinking?_

I quickly sit up, then, just as quickly, clutch the sheet over my naked body. My head hurts and I feel a little green, but nothing to unmanageable. I reach over and pick up the glass of water someone left on the bedside table. After draining the slightly stale water, I feel a little better. Well other than the confusion, self doubt and absolutely debilitating guilt. Yeah other than that I feel just fine.

_How could I let this happen?_

I drop my face into my hands and can't help the tears that run down and drip off my nose. I feel him sit up beside me; gently he places his hand on my back. It feels so warm and comforting, as if nothing can be wrong so long as he's touching me. But something is wrong; very wrong, I just slept with Draco Malfoy! I just cheated on my fiancé, Ronald Weasley!

When I don't shrug off his hand he starts to gently rub his hand up and down my back in an effort to make me feel better. I wish it would, I wish it could, because as nice as it does feel to have his hands on me, I know I did something really wrong with this man and I feel terrible on the inside. I feel sick from my stomach straight down to my soul.

_How could I do this to Ron?_

"Hermione, I'm sorry you're upset. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He waits for me to say something, but I really don't know what to say to him. I'm engaged to be married to my best friend and I just slept with someone he considers his mortal enemy, who up until last night, I too considered my enemy. I just can't help it when the realization of my betrayal sinks in I begin to sob in earnest. He takes the water glass out of my hand and pulls me to him and wraps surprisingly strong arms around me.

"Shhhhhh" He croons as he holds me close and continues to rub my back. "It's ok, everything will be all right. Listen, this doesn't have to change anything." Doesn't have to change anything, is he insane, everything already is changed. I push back to stare up into his face.

"How can you say that? I… we…" I can't seem to finish the thought as I feel myself start to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, come on deep breath, that's it." He croons at me as he pulls me back into his embrace, I feel like I should protest, but I feel so much better sheltered in his arms. "You can just walk away if you want to. You can pretend nothing ever happened. You and I are the only ones who know what happened here last night; it's up to you if it stays that way or not. Come no now, where's that Gryffindor bravery? "

I look up at him, into his compassionate, worried face. Who would have thought this amazing man was inside that rotten kid I knew so long ago. He looks down at me and wipes the tears off my cheeks. The expression on my face must reveal exactly how shocked I am at his thoughtfulness because he shakes he head before saying;

"Hermione if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not at all what everyone always thought I was." He brushes my hair back off my face and tucks it behind my ears before leaning down to kiss the tears off of my face. It is such a sweet, intimate, gesture that I can't help but cry even harder.

"Please don't cry." He begs as he goes back to wiping my tears with is warm rough thumbs. "I hate to see you so upset. Please, tell me what I can do to make you feel better."

"You could wipe my memory." I regret saying it this second the words escape my lips as I see his face fall for a split second before hiding his disappointment. "Oh, I'm so sorry," I say as the tears keep flowing; now for his hurt feelings, argh, when did I become such a cry baby. "I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it. I just wish I didn't feel so guilty." He pulls me into his embrace and cradles the back of my head as he resumes the gentle rubbing of my back.

"No, its okay, you were just being honest. You know, I should be really insulted, I give a woman the best night of her life and she cries her eyes out in the morning. Not good, not good at all." I give a sad and pathetic attempt at a chuckle at his little joke. He takes a deep breath and lets it out before he continues again; I can feel his warm breath blow gently through my hair and it bring goose bumps up on my arms. "I want you to know I really didn't mean for any of this to happen, but I'm not going to wipe your memory, because I want someone else on this worthless planet to remember that it _was_ the best day of _my_ life." I'm speechless, what do you say to someone after a declaration like that; especially when that person never showed you anything but contempt for years.

I push back a little so I can see his face.

"Was last night really the best night of your life?" As I ask him I feel my heart flutter. To be considered the best night in someone's life, even this man's life, feels really good. Good enough even to stop the tears thank heavens.

He looks down into my face, brushing back my unruly hair again; he leans down and gently presses his lips to mine. This kiss is too short, although I can feel the quick kiss all the way down to my toes, my body screams for more.

I am a shameless hussy! I was just crying for sleeping with this guy and here I am wanting him again, sober and in the harsh light of a new day, without even brushing his teeth yet. What's wrong with me?

"Yes, it was." He simply states. "Hermione, do you remember what I told you last night? About liking you?" He has a hopeful, anticipatory tone in his voice, as he stares into my eyes.

"Yes." Where is he going with this, he doesn't expect me to proclaim that I have always been secretly in love with him, does he?

"Hermione, like I said last night, I've admired you for a long time. I know I never showed it. Honestly, I couldn't, my family would have been furious, not to mention what Voldemort would have done if he found out. I didn't want you to be any more of a target than you all ready were." He pauses in his story and looks away from me for a moment in apparent contemplation of the landscape on the opposite wall. He turns back to be and look straight into my eyes before he begins again. "The day they brought you to our house was the worst day of my life. I had hoped, and even prayed, that they wouldn't find you. I tried to protect you from my aunt Bellatrix, but essentially I was useless. I had to just stand there and watch her torturing you; it was the most difficult thing I have ever had to do. You were so brave that day; I was proud of you."

I am so completely floored by everything that he just said that I can't think of anything to say. My silence must have been making him nervous because he continues, speaking a little faster, but still just as earnestly.

"Remember that day you punched me, which I absolutely deserved by the way, well when I was in Azkaban, alone in my cell with the oppressive gloom pushing in on me, I would remember that day. How beautiful you looked, with that fire in your eyes." He looks away before continuing in a lower quieter voice. "It kept me going, or at least it kept me from going insane." Without thinking about it my hand has made its way up to his cheek and he turns to look at me when I touch him.

"I had no idea." I tell him as he turns his face to kiss my palm.

"I couldn't let anyone know it would have put you in too much danger. Besides, would it have made a difference?" I open my mouth to tell him it would, but stop, because I know that's a lie, so I look down, ashamed, and shake my head to tell him it wouldn't have. The risk he put himself in to protect me, I just can't fathom it. If Voldemort had known, or even suspected, he had the slightest sympathy towards me, a filthy mudblood, he would have used it against him, putting himself, his family, and me in mortal peril.

Suddenly a thought floats to the front of my mind and stops me cold.

Does it matter now?

Should I walk away from Ron for Draco Malfoy? Would I lose everyone? Ron? Ginny? Harry? All the other Weasleys? All my other friends?

I feel him brush my cheek with his thumb and realize that the tears have started again. I'm so confused, I love my friends, they are like family to me, I love Ron too, but…but Draco makes me feel things so much more intensely then Ron ever has.

He gently slides his hand over my cheek and around to cup the back of my head, then he kisses my forehead and I close my eyes to savour the gentle caress of his lips as he moves to my eyes and kisses away the tears at the corners. I feel my heart flutter and my breath hitches at the jolt of desire I feel race through my humming body as he trails kisses over to the sensitive spot behind my ear.

All thought flies out the door, as his lips make their way up to meet mine. Suddenly we are an inferno of desire and passion. The kiss is not gentle like a few moments ago, but hard and hot and intense. I can't help but be swept up in the moment as I feel myself falling back down to the bed and certain bliss.

As usual please review, I love reading them.

Cheers!


	6. Gotta Get Out Of Here

_As usual I don't own any of the character's or places of the Harry Potter series._

_I realised that I am writing this story with Canadian/American lingo. Sorry about that, but I'm no good with the British slang. _

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this latest instalment._

**Gotta Get Out of Here**

I feel my body surrendering to his intoxicating caresses. It feels so good, I can't help but surrender. It's so wonderful not to feel so depressed anymore, all the guilt from earlier seems to have floated right out of my head.

Guilt?

Ron!

What in the name of Merlin am I doing? Why can't I help falling into bed with this guy? I mean sure he's hot, but I need to get control of myself.

"Stop." Although I didn't intend to it comes out in a gasp which sounds more like a moan because he chose that moment to start kissing a trail down my sensitive body.

"No way, you taste fantastic. Like apples or pears, I can't decide, maybe both." He says as he kisses over my belly.

"No! Stop! I can't do this! Not again!" He proves just how much of a gentleman he's become by stopping immediately when he hears that I am not playing.

"What's wrong?" He asks gazing up at me from my navel, with dark hungry eyes.

"What's wrong?!" I ask incredulously. "I've just spent the better part of the morning crying my eyes out for doing this earlier and now I'm doing it all over again. I can't do this. I need…I …1 want….I don't know what to do." My voice cracks at the end as I feel the tears pricking the back of my eyes. "I'm so sorry; I…I just can't do this again." I finish in a sob and he sits up and takes me in his arms with a sigh.

"Hermione, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I'm sorry if I upset you, I just can't seem to help myself." He holds me and croons soothing nothings into my ear until the tears subside. When I open my eyes again my face is still pressed to his warm smooth chest. I look closer at the tattoos that cover most of his torso and arms. They remind me of the tattoos Sirius had, I remember he had once mentioned he got them in Azkaban.

"Did you get these in Azkaban?" I ask him as I trace one of the intricate symbols on his chest. I feel him freeze under my touch and look up to see if I've upset him. He's looking down at me, his cool blue eyes look worried and something else, but he looks away before I can see any more.

"Yeah, the pain of the tattoos helps drive out the effects of the dementor's for a little while so most of the inmates end up getting them." I look back down at his chest and see one, bolder than the rest, which wraps around his ribs and onto his back. It almost looks like a word, but I don't recognise the dialect.

"What's this one?" I ask him as I trace it with my fingers and he freezes again, but this time he doesn't answer right away. "Draco? What's this one mean?"

He gently pushes me from his arms and pulls on his jeans as he gets up and moves to the other side of the room. He opens the curtains and looks out the window, still not answering me. Since he turned around I can see the end of the word and it looks like there's some sort of a flower at the end. It looks a little familiar, but I can't immediately place it.

I get up from the bed and pull on my t-shirt and panties before joining him at the window. He doesn't show any sign of hearing me approach, and he doesn't move when I tentatively touch his shoulder.

"Draco, I'm sorry if I offended you, I was just curious." He bows his head before he turns back to me. When he looks up his expression is tormented. He takes my hands in his before he speaks.

"Hermione, I was telling you the truth before, thinking about you in there really did help me get through the days and nights." He stops and again looks out the window. He had told me that last night, I'm still not sure I truly believe him and I don't know where he's going with this now. What do I have to do with his tattoo? I look back down at it and the flower at the end catches my eye. In the brighter light near the window I can see it has some colour. While the rest are black, the flower has a little bit of light blue on it.

It's my earring! It's the same as the flower earrings I wore to the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but why would he have it on his back?

"Did you know that the flower on your back is almost the same as a pair of earrings I have?" He looks at me like I'm an idiot and I realise I am.

"It's my name?!" I gasp when the realization hits me. He has my name tattooed on his body in big bold letters. It's not and unknown language, just an unfamiliar, complicated, script. "Why?....Why _my_ name?" He turns towards me with a sad almost embarrassed expression, but doesn't meet my eyes.

"I've told you, I've always admired you." Admired me?

"Draco, do you have the names of everyone you've ever admired tattooed on your body?" This doesn't make any sense.

"No, just yours." He still won't look at me, what's going on? I'm starting to get a little freaked out, so I back up a step to put a little distance between us and he reaches out to stop me.

"Don't. Please." When his eyes finally meet mine I can't look away, he looks so raw that I stop and wait for him to continue. He looks down again before he does.

"Maybe admired isn't the right word." I don't say anything; I just wait quietly, with my stomach churning, for him to continue. "Maybe… love …is a better word." He whispers.

I am too stunned to speak. How could he love me? How did he hide it? I feel like my world just got turned on its ear.

"I don't understand." What do I do about this now? Do I do anything? Should I do anything? Does it matter? Do I love him? That stops me, do I love him? No, but maybe I could. What about Ron? I love him, but do I love him enough to stay after this? Does he love me enough to forgive this? Do I want him to forgive this?

Thoughts are running through my head so fast that my head starts to ache. He's watching my face intently, and I feel bad for all the crazy expressions that he must be seeing.

"Hermione I love you." He says in a stronger voice. "I've loved you for so long. You are the best thing in my world, you always were, and you weren't even in it. I wish we lived in a world where you and I could have always been friends. Actually I wish you and I could have always been more than friends. I wish so many things that were never possible for you and me. I know that you're still very confused and upset about what's happened between us, but I want you to know that you've given me hope. You've rejuvenated all my old dreams of a life with you." He holds up his hand for me to wait when I try to interrupt him. "I know you are in no place to discuss anything like that right now, but I can dream, and hope, and pray. I love you, and it feels so liberating to finally get to say that out loud. Now that you know, Voldemort is gone, and my father is in Azkaban I don't have to hide anymore." I stare up into his open happy face. I don't know what to feel, or say. I'm completely flabbergasted.

"Draco, I appreciate that you feel good to finally get that off your chest, but you have to know I don't feel the same. I mean I thought you were my enemy for years. I didn't mean for last night to happen, I really don't know exactly what happened." He looks shocked as he interrupts me.

"I didn't think you were that far gone. You don't remember anything?" I would have laughed at his misunderstanding if I didn't feel so down and he didn't look so pathetic.

"No I remember everything," my heart actually speeds up remembering it. "What I meant was that I don't understand how that all happened. I didn't think I even liked you, but as soon as you touched me lost all rational thought. I… I don't know what happened to me, it's never been like that with anyone else before." I said mostly to myself, but he jumped on it like a drowning man.

"Really?" His smile is more genuine and makes him look more handsome than I have ever seen him before. My heart gives a little Thump.

What is going on with me? Am I falling for him? I need to get out of here and clear my head. Yes, that's exactly what I need to do, leave.

"Look Draco," I say as I turn and search for the rest of my hastily strewn clothes. "I need to get out of here." As soon as the words are out his face falls, but I carry on. "A lot has happened in a very short period of time, and I just can't seem to think around you." Especially without your shirt, I think to myself. "I need to figure out what I'm going to do." I look under the bed for my bra, but find my left trainer instead, I continue the search as he stands by the window a little crest fallen. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you, but it's just too soon."

"Where will you go?" He sounds so blue that I stop my search and make my way over to him.

"I'll go to my parent's, they won't be back for a few weeks." I take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. "You can send me an owl if you want."

"They'll find you there you know." He says quietly as he stares at our hands and intertwines our fingers.

"Who?" What's he talking about?

"Weasley and Potter, they'll find you at your parents."

"Oh, yes I suppose they will." He looks up at me then.

"You want them to find you?" He almost accuses. Where is he going with this?

"Draco, I don't have many places to hide, and I'll have to face them sooner or later. Besides if I tell them to give me some space they will." He stares into my eyes, his pale blue eyes intense.

"If you were mine, I would be searching everywhere for you right now, and I wouldn't let you go without a fight. I wouldn't let you hide away and change our life without having a say." I'm not sure why but that pisses me off.

"Oh, and what would you do if you were in my shoes? What would you do if you had a fight with you fiancé and best friend, stormed out and then slept with his worst enemy? What would you do then?" I can feel my face warm as I get more upset.

"I would face it. I would decide what I wanted to do and do it." I can tell his ire is rising too as his words come faster and his voice gets a little louder, but I am not afraid to argue with him, this is much more familiar territory where he and I are concerned.

"That's what I'm trying to do, but I can't think straight around you."

"Why not?" He shoots back.

"I don't know. I find you very distracting." He cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Really, maybe because you're attracted to me and don't want to admit it." I feel my face burn in embarrassment this time.

"I all ready know I'm attracted to you, thank you very much." I say as I stomp to the window and take up his position looking down into the street. I watch the cars and pedestrians go by on the street without really hearing or seeing any of them. With my back still to him I answer his question with less heat.

"When you touch me I can't think. All the thoughts in my head disappear. I really need to figure this out, as much as I'd like to walk away and act like it never happened, I can't. I can't go back to my old life and lie to Ron and I can't hide forever, so I have to figure out what I want and what to do about it, and I can't do that around you." While I was talking he moved up behind me so that when he speaks it's almost right into my ear.

"Because I distract you?" He all but whispers, I can feel his breath on my neck and it makes goose bumps break out all over my arms.

"Yes." I breathe back.

"When I do this?" He says as he leans in and presses a kiss just under my right earlobe. It sends shivers straight down my back and feels delicious. "And this?" He asks as he sucks my earlobe into his mouth and breaths in my ear. It feels so sinful I can't help but moan my reply.

"Oh, yes." Wait, he's trying to distract me, but it feels so good.

No! I have to get out of here. I take a step away from him.

"Please don't." I say, just before I spot my bras under the bedside table, I go to retrieve it and see him run his fingers through his hair and sigh as I walk away.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." He smiles sheepishly at me when I turn to face him and I can't help but smile back, he looks so adorable. "I know you have to go, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

I smile again and shake my head as I head into the washroom to get dressed and get cleaned up and hopefully composed.

When I come back out he's showered and dressed too, he must have gone back to his room while I was in the shower. He looks good, better then he did yesterday. His light blue button up shirt is clean and pressed and really brings out his eyes, his dark jeans look new, his hair is still wet, but combed back from his face, and even though it seems impossible, he smells even better.

"So, what now?" He asks as I pick up my jacked and purse. "Can I buy you breakfast?" He glances at his watch. "Or lunch? We've missed breakfast.

"That's ok, I'm just going to settle up with Tom and head out. I'll eat at home.

If you need me, I'll be there." I say as I reach for the door.

"So this is where we're going to leave it? We're going to act like nothing happened and go on with our lives? I thought that's what you said you couldn't do." I stop and look over my shoulder at him.

"That's not what I'm doing." I don't want to fight with him. "Don't push me, I'll deal with this soon enough, but I'd like to be able to go downstairs looking at least a little composed." He looks like he wants to argue, but concedes with a nod and reaches for the door.

"Well I don't want to say good bye to you downstairs." He says as he grabs my hand instead of the door knob and pulls me into a toe curling kiss.

He ends the kiss as suddenly as he started it and steps back from me. I feel like my knees might give out on me and grab the door to steady myself.

"I'll be staying here for another three or four days, but you can always send mail to me at the post office in Diagon Alley, I keep a box there because I don't trust my mother not to open my mail, and because I'm usually here in town anyways. Write to me when you're ready." He pauses and glances around the room, I do too, thinking about how much my life changed in here over the past 24 hours. "I want you to know that I'm here for you, I don't want you to feel like you are all alone. I'll be there whenever you need me. Okay?" All I can do is nod as I feel the tears prick the back of my eyes. I don't want him to go, but I know I can't stay.

He kisses my forehead and is gone. I take a minute to get myself together and then follow him out the door. He's all ready gone.

I head downstairs thinking about Ron and Draco and what I'm going to do when I run right into someone, literally. We both end up sprawled on the scuffed hardwood floor. Before I can get myself back up on my feet I hear my name and turn to look in the wide brown eyes of my best girl friend, Ginny Weasley.

I am so not ready to deal with this!

_**A/N**__ So were you surprised? I bet you thought they'd do it again didn't you? Well she's not a total hussy, give Hermione a little credit. _

_PS A/N Sorry this one was a little long, I hope you thought it was worth it._

_**Don't forget to tip your writer with a review.**_


	7. Ginny

_As usual I don't own any of the character's or places of the Harry Potter series._

_A/N: I realized as I was writing this story that it's full of clichés and got a little discouraged that I couldn't come up with something more clever then the same stories told my everyone else, but then I decided that it's not amount of clichés you use, but how you use them. So I will press on and hope I throw some unexpected curves your way. Thank your for all the reviews, I love reading them, and I hope you continue to enjoy my story._

**Ginny!**

"Hermione!" Ginny gasps as she envelops me in her slender embrace. "I'm so glad I found you. I knew you'd be all right, but I was worried when we went to your parent's and you weren't there." Well Draco was right, they looked there first, but something else she said gave me pause, 'we'. I look around the surprisingly crowded pub; I guess Tom does a booming lunch business because I have never seen the place so packed. I don't see any familiar faces staring back at me, but the 'we' still sets my nerves on edge, I'm not ready to face Ron, I need some time to think.

"Hermione? Did you hear me?" Ginny prompts when I don't answer right away.

"Oh, sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to worry anyone, I was just so angry with Ron I had to get away." I continue to scan the crowed, not only for whoever is in this 'we' party, but also for Draco. It wouldn't be good for him to run into Ron or Harry, or anyone of my friends for that matter, and also I didn't want anyone to see a possible connection between us, because no matter how much I wanted deny it, there was definitely something there.

"If you're looking for Ron, he's not here." Ginny breaks into my thoughts and I turn to look at her. "I left him at home with George, he seemed like he was having so much fun. George, not Ron, no, Ron looks miserable, as he well should." I think of telling her to not get involved, but that never seemed to concern Ginny.

Could I tell Ginny what happened? Would she understand?

"Let's find a table and we can get lunch and talk." I turn without waiting for a response and head for the last empty table, thankfully, a quiet booth in the back. After we get settled and tell the waitress what we want, I still haven't figured out how much to tell her, but start anyway.

"I don't want Ron to be miserable." I know he will be no matter what the turn out of all this is, because the one option I won't consider is acting like nothing happened. In the end he may not know all the intimate details, but he will know that there was someone else, maybe even who. "But I don't want to be miserable either." I tell her as the waitress brings our tea and assures us that our lunch will be ready soon.

"Honestly I don't know how anyone could be anything but miserable with a git like Ron, but you never seemed to agree with me before." I know she's trying to lighten the mood with a slur at Ron, like she always does, but I'm really not up for it today.

"Ginny, please, no jokes. Okay? I have a lot on my mind right now, and none of it's funny to me. So please, no jokes." She looks confused, and I can't blame her, I'm a mess.

"Hermione, what's going on? You've never been this upset about an argument with him before." I look into her warm brown eyes and see the friend that I have been able to share all my girly secrets with for the last six years and wonder again if I can tell her. Would she understand? Suddenly the shame and guilt wash over me and I can't look her in the eye.

"I wish I knew Gin." I pause, but she doesn't push, she just waits me out. "I'm just so tired of fighting all the time. I don't think I can do it anymore." I tell her, although a passerby may think I'm talking to my fork as I stare intently at it on the dented worn table.

"Are you going to break up with him?" I can tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't see this coming. So I guess she thought our constant arguing was just playful banter. It's always been over such stupid things too, both believing we're right about something so inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, ridiculous.

"I don't know. I just was to take some time to myself and figure out exactly what it is I do want." I look up at her then and a flash of blond hair catches my eye, oh no, it's Draco, and he's headed over this way with a big goofy grin on his face. Before I can do anything to stop him he bounds over, in a very undraco like manner, and kisses me right there in the booth, on the mouth! In front of Ginny! Before I can say anything he starts rambling, he doesn't seem to notice Ginny or the stricken look on my face.

"I did it, finally, I got a job." He says very quickly and excitedly. "I ran into Justin Perarra just outside, he was an old friend of my father's, although not as bad as the others, obviously as he's walking around free. Oh, Hermione, he offered me a job with his import company, here in London. I can't believe it I can finally move out of my mother's." Finally he notices my face, which felt like it was on fire. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for me?" I can hear the hurt in his voice, but I really can't deal with that right now because all I can think about is my firecracker friend sitting across from me.

"No Draco, I very happy for…"

"Draco?!" Ginny finally found her voice and it is so shrill I can't help but wince. "How long has this been going on Hermione? Is this the reason you're going to break up with Ron?" He previously warm eyes are now burning into mine with an intensity that instantly brings Mrs. Weasly to mind, but I don't think she'd appreciate the observation at the moment. "I can't believe you'd choose this low life over my brother. How could you!"

"Stop it!" Shouts Draco, and I'm so stunned that she actually stopped her tirade that I can't think of anything to say. "Leave her alone! This has nothing to do with you, so just mind your own damn business." Oh no, I can practically hear Ginny's blood boiling. I open my mouth to intervene, but Ginny cuts me off and I notice her hand twitch in a way I knew means she's getting ready to reach for her wand.

"Nothing to do with me? You filthy toe rag! She's my best friend, and up until a couple of minutes ago, I thought she was soon going to be my sister-in-law, so I'd say it does concern me. What are you doing here anyways? I thought all the filth like you was still locked away awaiting a make out session with the dementors. Not that I really give one steaming pile of dragon dung what you are doing here, the better question is what is he doing kissing you Hermione?" I knew she would get to me sooner or later, so I guess now would be as good a time as any to lay it all out there. Why put off the inevitable?

"Well," I stall as I take in the stormy expression on their faces and the twitching fingers ready to whip out their wands at each other. "Draco and I sort of bumped into each other last night and, well, we got to talking, and um, well I don't want to go into the details, but, ah,…" I looked at Draco for help, but really wasn't ready for his idea of it.

"I really don't think you need to tell her any of this. It's none of her business who you do what with." He glances between the two of us and takes her stormy expression and my sad one. "If you want me to get you out of here I will, but if you still want to talk to her I'll be over at the bar. Either way, I can't risk staying here, I will not go back over this!" I realize he must be on some sort of probation as I search his face as he searches mine. Without me telling him what I want he nods and goes to stand at the bar. Surprisingly we already have the silent communication thing down, that one old married couples seem to do, Ron and I were never that in sync. My heart feels like it got a little fuller when he did that, and when he stood up for me to Ginny. I can't help but watch the way his tight butt moves under his dark jeans.

"No! Tell me you didn't!" I turn to look at Ginny, having momentarily forgotten she was there; she shakes her head back and forth. "Tell me you did not sleep with him!" I can't look at her, I feel so ashamed. The waitress arrives then with our food and lays it down in front of us, my appetite, earlier so fierce, has now been replaced by nausea and I push my plate away, Ginny doesn't even look at hers.

How dare she! How dare my friend make me feel ashamed! I know I didn't do the right thing, but I need my friend right now and all she can do is pass judgement. And just like that I was pissed!

"Look, I know you're Ron's sister first and my friend second, but I really need my friend right now. I'm really confused…." She cuts me off before I can finish.

"You expect me to be your friend after what you just did to Ron? To Harry? TO us all?"

"What does this have to do with anyone besides me, Ron and Draco?" She gives me a classic Ginny raised eyebrow, I've never had the pleasure of being on this end of an argument with her, and I really don't like it.

"You betrayed us all! You slept with a Death Eater Hermione, you don't see how that could be a conflict of interest, not only with your friends, and the order, but your future career? And here I always thought you were so smart." I don't know what to say to her, is that what she thinks.

"Ginny, he's not like that anymore." The pity in her eyes makes me even angrier.

"So what, he spun you some sad story about how he's a reformed Death Eater and you bought it and flung yourself into his arms?" How could someone I loved like a sister, be so cruel to me when I need her most.

"Is that what you think of me? That I just throw myself at men, because obviously of the two of us sitting here, it was me who snogged half of Hogwarts." Uh-oh, I knew that look in her eyes, she was thinking about hexing me now. I moved my hand a little closer to my pocket, and my own wand. She noticed the movement and a little of the wind seems to leave her sails.

"Look Hermione," she begins in a quieter, calmer voice. "I can see how this could all get a little out of hand for you and that you're messed up right now, but you have to know that I can't help you with this." She looks up at me then and I see a few rare tears glistening in her eyes and feel some prick my own. "I'm sorry I got so mean, I just can't do this." She says as she gathers her things and throws a few coins on the table for her untouched meal.

"Ginny please, I need you right now." I almost beg before she can leave.

"I'm sorry I can't." She looks like she is just as tormented with this as I am.

"Ginny I understand, but could you do me one favour, please?" She stares at me far what feels like eons before she nods.

"Please don't tell anyone yet. Let me figure out what I'm going to do first."

"Hermione, I don't know, everyone's been looking for you and if you don't turn up they're going to really worry."

"Tell them I went to meet my parents on vacation, I'm going to stay at home for a while and figure everything out." She looks into my eyes again and nods.

"I'll give you two weeks, and then I'm telling them. Goodbye Hermione. I really am sorry."

"Me too Gin, I'm going to miss you. I honestly don't know how I'm going to get through this without you."

"You'll figure it out, you always do." She looks at me with sad eyes before she turns and leaves.

What will I ever do without her?

_Please please please review, even if just to tell me how much you hate Harry Potter (as if that's possible)._

_Happy Reading._


	8. Going Home

_Just so you know, I don't own any of these characters or anything else that has to do with the Harry Potter series._

**A/N** _I don't really like this chapter, but I think there were a few things that needed to be said and so here they are. I know it's a little shorter than some of my others, which is probably a good thing, I get a little wordsy. Anyways, I hope you like it._

**Going Home**

I feel my heart sinking with every step Ginny takes away from me, but I feel it jump when she stops and says something to Draco. I can't imagine what she might say to him. Actually that's not true, I can imagine her saying all sorts of horrible things to him. I hold my breath to see his reaction, but all he does is give a sombre nod and she continues on to the door and out.

When I look back at him he's looking at me. He must be able to tell that I am very close to falling apart, yet again, because he comes over, throws some more money on the table to pay for the food neither of us touched and helps me up and out of the booth.

For some reason when ever Ron lead me somewhere by the elbow I felt like he was trying to control where I went, but with Draco it just feels comforting as he guides me towards the stairs.

I can feel the tears sliding down my cheeks, but I'm able to hold in the sobs until we're in his room with the door closed. He pulls me to his chest and lets me cry myself out. I feel him scoop me up into his arms and carry me over to the bed where he sits and cradles me in his lap like a small child. I don't think I've cried like this since I was a small child.

When I finally run out of tears and come up for air, he passes me a monogrammed handkerchief. I try to move off his lap, but he holds me there. Honestly I don't really fight him on it because it feels really good to be wrapped up in his now familiar arms. Then I notice his shirt, it's absolutely soaked with my tears.

"Oh, Draco, your shirt, I'm so sorry." I say as I try to wipe up the worst of it with the all ready half sodden handkerchief.

"It's fine leave it." He stops my hands my catching them in one of his, I look up to meet his eyes. "Are you okay?" Yes, no, maybe, I don't know. I really don't know what to say because that question could really involve so many recent events that I don't think I have one simple answer.

"I don't know. I'm all right about some things and not others. I'm really upset about Ginny to tell you the truth."

"I figured you would be. I know she was your friend, I could tell by your reaction you didn't expect her to be that way." Actually I'm not surprised by her reaction, just hurt. I've always thought that Ginny's quick temper often causes her to make decisions she might not make when calm. I'll just have to wait and see if she changes her mind after she calms down.

"What did she say to you when she was leaving?" He smiles a sexy little half smile that gives me butterflies in my stomach before he answers.

"She said that I better treat you right or she'd find me, and I'll wish she hadn't." Maybe she's all ready decided to stay my friend after all, if she'd give him a warning like that I guess there's hope.

"You should be careful of Ginny, she may not look strong, but she's the most powerful witch I know." Although I can tell that this surprised him he just nods as if it's good advice.

"I didn't have any plans on hurting you, so it shouldn't be an issue." I consider him briefly, he's so different then that boy from years ago, even though I know it, it still sets me back sometimes when he's thoughtful or considerate.

"Draco, I really need to go home. I have a lot to figure out and this place, it's too distracting."

"I know. I only brought you up here because I could tell that you were really upset. I didn't you'd want everyone in the Leaky Cauldron staring at you when you started crying." Again I'm surprised at the thoughtfulness I never expected from him.

"Did they give you a personality swap in Azkaban? Honestly sometimes I can hardly see any of the old Malfoy in there at all." I can't believe I'm teasing him, especially considering how upset I was only moments ago.

"Maybe, I don't know." He says with a smile and a shrug.

"Well, I for one am glad you're different. I didn't like that other Draco." We smile at each other, and I see his gaze drop to my mouth. I can feel the tension and know that this could get intense quickly. Our passion for each other is like dry tinder and only needs a tiny spark to reignite it.

Although I know that if I gave into him it would be wonderful, I also know that it would only help to muddy the waters. I need space to breathe and I need to be away from this entirely too distracting man.

I push away from him and although he protests he does let me stand.

"I'm going to splash some cold water on my face." I tell him as I head for the bathroom.

After all my stuff is gathered together, what little of it there is, we say our goodbyes in the room, away from the prying eyes downstairs. His goodbye kiss is tender, but full of promised passion. The kiss could have easily ignited into something more, but I don't want to sleep with him again until I make a decision. I don't want to string him along anymore then I do Ron, but I can't keep this triangle up, so I need to leave.

"I'll write to you." He promises for the third time as we make our way down to the public apparition spot.

"I know you will, I'll try to write back too." We smile and he squeezes my hand once more before I spin on the spot. I feel the familiar uncomfortable squeeze and then I'm home.

Relief floods me at the sight of my sanctuary.

**A/N** _Well did you like it? Do you think I'm a totally crappy writer, or am I the best ever? You have to let me know these things. I love to hear from you. I want to know what you like and what you don't like so please review. Pretty Please._


	9. Letters

_Just so you know, I don't own any of these characters or anything else that has to do with the Harry Potter series._

_This chapter is a little different then the others. It's a series of letters that Hermione receives during the week after leaving Draco at the Leaky Cauldron. I hope you like them, I know I am posting really quickly, but I am excited to work on the next chapter so I wanted to get this done and out there. Let me know what you think._

**Letters**

July 3rd

Dearest Hermione,

I know you just left, but I just wanted to make sure that you got there ok. It may be hard to believe, but I miss you all ready. I've never missed anyone before, it feels very strange.

I start work on Monday so I'm going out to my Mother's for a couple of days to tie up a few loose ends. If you want to write to me you can get me there.I'm really looking forward to starting this new job; it's like finally getting a start on a new life. I'd like to hope you might want to be a part of that life. Even if you choose to go back with Weasley, I'd still like you to be a part of my life. I don't think I could give you up now that I've had a taste.

Write to me soon if you feel up to it.

I miss you.

_Draco Malfoy_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

July 3

Hermione

I'm Sorry.

I am an absolute prat and don't deserve you, but I still want you to come back. I am so sorry.

I don't even know if you will get this because I don't know where you are, but I'm going to hope that you do.

I ran after you when you left, but you apparated before I could get to you. Ginny and Harry talked me out of chasing all over the countryside searching for you right away, but I need you, I feel like I can't breathe without you.

Please come back, I'm sorry; I don't even know what we were arguing about.

I'm an absolute prat, please forgive me.

Please come back.

I love you

Ron

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

July 5

Hello Hermione

It was so wonderful to hear from you. Thank you so much for inviting me over for tea. Unfortunately I'm heading to Sweden today with my father. We're going to try to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. It should be a wonderful trip.

I would love to take you up on the tea offer when we get back in two weeks.

Until then, take care.

Your friend

_Luna Lovegood_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

July 4

Hermione

Please let me know if you are getting these.

I'm sorry!

Love

Ron

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

July 5

Hermione

Where are you?

Please write me back.

Love

Ron

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

July 6

Dearest Hermione

I'm glad you got there all right. If you need anything let me know.

I started work today, it was great. Mr. Perrara gave me the grand tour of the warehouse. It's a lot bigger then I expected, but for the first while I only have to worry about the loading dock.

You'll never believe this, but I actually did manual labour today. I know, shocking right. But because there's a lot of muggles working there we aren't allowed to use magic to do anything, so I had to lift boxes and stuff without my wand. I think the most surprising thing about it for me was how good it feels. Don't get me wrong, it's hard work, and I'm sore all ready, but I feel satisfied, proud of myself. It felt really good, I can't remember the last time I was proud of something I did.

How goes your self induced solitary confinement? I don't want to rush you, but I really hope you pick me. Yeah I know I'm lying, hurry up and pick me. You know in your heart we belong together, otherwise it wouldn't have been as good as it was the other night.

Forever Yours

_Draco Malfoy_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

July 6

Hermione

Are you even there? Where are you? If you don't want to tell me where you are at least let me know you're all right. You're driving me crazy.

I say it a million time over, I'm sorry. Please just come back.

I love you.

Ron

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

July 7

Hermione

I hope this finds you. Are you all right?

I usually try to stay out of this, but please write to him. I know as well, or better than, anyone else what an idiot he can be, but he's driving me mad.

If you've ever had any fondness for me at all, please write to him. Even if it's just to tell him to piss off, please.

Your friend

Harry Potter

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

July 7

Hermione

Please write to me, let me know where you are. Are you safe? Do you need me to rescue you or are you just hiding from me? Please I need to know your ok.

Love

Ron

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

July 8

Hermione

Ron got it out of that Vance friend of Percy's that I was with you at the Leaky Cauldron the other day. Now he's becoming a real pain. Harry and I are considering digging out the old tent again just to get away from him.

Please hurry up and figure out your life.

_Ginny_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

July 8

Beautiful Hermione

How are you? I still miss you. I know you can take care of yourself, but if you think of anything you need, or want, I can get it for you. I think I'd really like a chance to take care of you.

Work's going great, I'm not as sore as I was, but it still feels good to use my muscles again. I use to work out a lot in my cell in Azkaban, there wasn't much else to do.

I'm moving into my flat at the end of the week, thankfully. It'll be nice to have my own place. Maybe you could help me get it set up, I don't have the first clue about decorating, or what I might need.

Weasly was in the Leaky Cauldron last night. Ginny must have kept her word because other than the expected dirty look he didn't pay any attention to me. I suspect that if Ginny had spilled the beans he may have been a little more aggressive.

I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me.

Forever Yours

_Draco Malfoy_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

July 9

Hermione

It's been a week Hermione, this is getting ridiculous. If you don't want to be with me anymore, tell me. If you do want to be with me, tell me. If you still haven't decided, tell me. I need to hear from you, I can't take it anymore.

Desperately

Ron

_Please let me know what you thought of these letters. Was it nice to see a different format? Do you think the letters were consistent with the characters as I have written them? Do you like my story?_

_Please let me know. _

_Thanks for reading._


	10. Special Guest

_Just so you know, I don't own any of these characters or anything else that has to do with the Harry Potter series._

_Here it is the next chapter, yeah! I'm not sure about the ending of this one, please let me know what you think in the review._

_I don't usually do this, but I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Maja, thanks for being my muse._

**Special Guest**

As I'm walking home from the market in an unseasonably cold drizzle I can't help but think of everything that's been happening this week. My parent's house must have looked like an owlery with owls coming and going night and day.

I know it wasn't fair to drag this on so long, especially since I figured out what I wanted as soon as I got home last week. I might have clued Ron in earlier but I just couldn't face him yet. I feel really bad for Harry and Ginny, they seem to be caught up in the middle of all this and they really didn't need to be. I just hope everything works out the way I want it to.

I'm fumbling in my pocket for my keys when my door swings open and my heart sinks. In the dim entryway I can see a figure leaning against the wall opposite the door. I recognise him immediately, he's a tall, slim man wearing faded jeans, a familiar orange t-shirt, and an unfamiliar ball cap pulled down over his eyes. Although he looks relaxed leaning there with his wand in his hand hanging casually at his side, I can see the tension in the way his jaw muscles are clenched.

"Took you long enough to find me." I say as I step through the door. I close it behind me, and set down my shopping before facing him again.

"Funny thing about that," he says without lifting his face. "Every time I came over here to look for you I got confused and went home. Sound familiar?" He raises his face and I can see that his lips are presses so tightly together they're almost white. Obviously he's referring to the charms I put on the house so he wouldn't find me before I was ready, but I hadn't lifted them yet.

"How'd you get in then?" A slight lifting of the side of his mouth lets me know that I may have underestimated him, not for the first time.

"Hermione I'm an Auror. I do this sort of thing for a living." Did he actually think I'd forget? But that doesn't explain how he knew I was here. Ginny said she'd give me two weeks, did she tell him earlier?

"How did you know I was here?" He takes off the cap in answer and I see 'PRAT' in angry red pimples across his forehead. Ginny.

"How'd you make her tell you?" If she did that to him there is no way she told him anything willingly.

"Veritaserum." He says as he stares at me through cold hard eyes. I have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, in his letters he was pleading not angry, and what exactly did Ginny tell him?

"Let me take a wild guess, George gave it to you?" He confirms by giving me that tiny half smile again.

"Of course." I pick my shopping up and try to pass him, but he puts an arm out to stop me.

"How could you?" He whispers without looking at me. Oh no, she told him, not like she had a choice, no wonder he's so angry. I can't think of anything to say to him and I can't look at him. I turn my head and feel the tears slide over my cheeks.

"How could you do it Hermione?" He growls at me and I cringe at the anger and betrayal behind the words.

"What did she tell you?" I whisper through my tears.

"What was there to tell?" He counters. Should I tell him? What if he doesn't know everything? This is my opportunity to tell him, but do I want to. If he doesn't know it was Draco, or if he doesn't know what we did, do I tell him? I take a deep breath and gather all the courage I can and I look up into his hard face.

"I cheated on you Ron, I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did and I'm sorry." I can hear my voice wobble and feel my stomach churn, but his face doesn't change at all. I try again to move by him and he lets me this time.

I make my way to my mother's kitchen. Although it's almost the polar opposite of Mrs. Weasley's, with its bright airy colours and ample counters and cupboards, I always had the same warm welcome feeling in both.

Ron follows me in and I put my shopping on the counter and begin to unpack the bags. It could be a completely normal scene in anyone's kitchen, except for the tears on my face and the scowl on his.

"Why?" He asks as he studies my face.

"I told you I didn't mean for it to happen, I'm not even sure how it happened. I was angry and upset about our fight and I started talking to this guy at the bar. It just happened. I guess maybe I kind of rationalized in my mind that because I told you I never wanted to see you again that meant that we were already broken up and, I don't know, maybe I slept with him to feel…I don't know…something positive. " I turn my back on him as I put the milk in the fridge.

"Are you trying to say this is my fault? That I don't make you feel good? You weren't complaining the night before you left."

"No, I'm not blaming you," I tell him as I turn to face him. "And you do make me feel good, just at that moment I was feeling really, really bad. This is all my fault. I stormed out, I went to the bar, I talked to someone I knew I shouldn't. I made all the wrong decisions and I wouldn't blame you if you never forgive me." I hang my head in shame, this is so hard, I don't want to hurt him; he's all ready hurting so much.

"But why didn't you tell me before now? Why did I have to get most of that from other people? Why did you make me wait a whole week without a single word?"

"I was, and still am, embarrassed." His face is so sad, although it's nice to see something other than stone; the sadness breaks my heart all over again, I never set out to hurt him. "I failed Ron. I cheated on you, regardless of what I said in anger, and you didn't deserve it." Suddenly his expression becomes hard again.

"Who was it?" Oh shit! I really don't want to tell him. Hope blossoms in my chest, maybe he didn't ask her, maybe he doesn't know.

"I don't want to tell you." His eyes, if possible, get a little colder, and I know he knows.

"Do you honestly think I didn't ask her? I know it was Malfoy." His says so coolly, I think it might be better if he were screaming. "I just wanted to hear you say it. I can't believe you would betray all of us for a few minutes between the sheets with him. I can't believe you'd leave me for something you have to scrape off the bottom of your shoe." His disgusted tone sets me off. My head snaps up so fast I'm surprised I don't crack my neck. Suddenly I'm angry, I'm more than angry, I'm really pissed off. I don't want to put up with his crap anymore, no more worrying about his feelings, no more taking his shit!

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" I growl back at him. The shock on his face is priceless. "You don't know him at all. Besides it's not like your some great prize. When was the last time you actually thought about some of the stuff you say to me?" I can feel my face redden in anger now. "You think that constantly fighting with me, disregarding everything I say, and undermining me in front of our friends makes you a winner. It doesn't." He must have thought that he could just come in here get pissy with me and I'd beg him to take me back, but what he didn't count on was that he wouldn't be the one I chose. "You make me crazy, I don't know why I ever agreed to date you, let alone marry you. You treat me like garbage most of the time, always taking your temper out on my and throwing tantrums like a little kid when you don't get what you want. I only stayed with you as long as I have because I didn't want to lose your family." I feel the tears falling and turn my back to wipe them away; even though they're angry tears I still don't want him to see them.

"Feel better now that you got that off your chest?" He sneers behind me, obviously over the shock of sudden mood swing. "Because let me tell you something Hermione, you're no treat either. You think you know everything, like stupid Ron could never know something you don't. All those things you just accused me of doing you do too; you constantly fight with me, disregard everything I say, and undermine me in front of everyone. If it doesn't make me a winner what does it make you?" He raises his hands and makes air quotes when he says 'winner'; classy.

"Then why are we still here?" I demand.

"I don't know." He says as he leans his hip up against the counter and I can see the fight drain out of him. "What I just don't understand is how you could even start up a conversation with a death eater after everything we went through, especially after everything you went through." His calmer, pleading tone helps the fight drain out of me too, but I really don't want to get into a blow by blow discussion with him about what happened. I don't think it would be good for either of us.

"He's not the same person anymore." I tell him.

"You think that changes anything?"

"It changes everything! You're not the same person anymore either, Ron, and frankly I like the person he's become a lot more then the one you have." He seems shocked when I say this; did he actually think I ended up with someone else because I couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful he is?

"And you haven't changed? You never use to be so weak. The Hermione Granger I knew would never let herself get so out of control that she fucks someone she shouldn't!" The sting of the venom in his voice feels like a slap. I can feel us falling back into the familiar pattern and although I try to fight it I can't help snapping back at him.

"Then maybe you don't know me as well as you thought."

"Obviously!" He says under his breath.

I really don't want to fight with him anymore, it's exhausting and painful, so with a deep breath I let it go.

"So what do we do now?" I stop and lean up against the counter next to him.

"Well you obviously made your choice. Are you moving back in here?" He's being a lot more civil than I thought he would, maybe he's sick of the fight too.

"I think that's for the best. I don't know how long it will be before Ginny forgives me and I don't want to have to worry about being hexed or jinxed every time I turn around."

"Tell me about it." He says as he rubs the pimples on his head as I follow the movement our eyes meet and we both laugh a little, it immediately lightens the mood.

"So are we okay?" I ask tentatively. He considers me for a few beats before answering.

"Not yet, but I think we will be." He looks around the kitchen, I wonder what he sees. At his parents there is no end to the things you can find if you look closely enough; it must seem so boring here. "I don't know if we'll ever be as good friends as we were before, but like you said, we're both different people now, so who knows."

"Yeah." There's so much more I could say, but for now I let it all go. I just want this to be over, I'm anxious to tell Draco what's happened. "For what it's worth, I am really sorry."

"I know you are. I am too." I think he's gong to leave it at that, but he goes on. "I don't think I'm as shocked as you by all of this, I think I knew it was coming eventually, I just wasn't ready to admit it or let you go." Forget shocked I am absolutely flabbergasted. Here I am feeling like dog muck for breaking his heart and he saw it coming.

"You knew this was coming? You knew I'd cheat on you with your sworn enemy and that I'd choose him over you?" He winces, but smiles sadly.

"Maybe not all of that, but you have to admit the rowing all the time was getting a little mad." I can't help but smile back at him.

"Yeah, maybe it's not that much of a shock after all." Time seems to drag as the silence between us stretches on. I don't think either of us is ready to say goodbye, but it's time.

"What are you going to do now?" He laughs again, but it's a humourless sound.

"I have to go tell my family, who loves you like their own, that I lost you." He says as he pushes away from the counter and heads towards the back door. My parent's home doesn't have a fireplace so he'll have to disapparate out of the garden.

"Good luck with that." He looks at me for briefly before opening his arms. I don't hesitate at all, I go to him and he wraps me in his arms. The familiar warmth and smell is wonderful, but not as electrifying as Draco's.

"They'll never be anyone like you Hermione Granger."

"I'll miss you too Ronald Weasley." I choke through my tears. He lets me go and turns to go through the door, but not before I see the tears in his eyes. And that's it, before you can say 'Quidditch" I hear the familiar crack as he disapparates out of the garden.

_Your reviews help make me a better writer so please let me know what you think. _

_Did this go where you were hoping it would? Was Ron's reaction what you expected? Do you think he accepted it too easily? Do you think the end was to easy?_

_Thanks for reading._

_Kris_


	11. Remember Me

_Just so you know, I don't own any of these characters or anything else that has to do with the Harry Potter series._

_Well here it is the next chapter in my story. Hope you like it. I would like to thank Maja and jessirose85for their suggestions for Ron's new girl, but ultimately I went with my hubby, Sean's idea, to think outside the box and make her an unknown. _

**Remember Me?**

According to his letter I am standing in front of his flat above the Curry Hause, a German Indian restaurant. I've never heard of that combination before, but they seem to be doing all right if the full tables are any indication.

I've been ringing his flat for about five minutes and have given up and decided he must not be home. Maybe he's at the Leakey Cauldron; it's just around the corner. I knew I should have sent an owl first, and then I wouldn't have to search all over the place for him.

Should I go see if he's there? Will he be upset if I go hunting for him? Will he think I'm too needy? I'm really excited and want to tell him the news, plus he seemed really anxious to hear from me, so maybe it's ok. What the heck, I'm here I might as well check.

I'm a little anxious to see him again, what if he figured I'm too much trouble and decided not to wait? What if he already found someone else?

As I'm walking I can't help but think about his reaction when I tell him that I chose him. Will he be smug about it? I don't think so; I think he'll be surprised.

But what if he is with someone else? Should I still approach him?

What if he doesn't want me anymore? I can feel myself start to hyperventilate as I approach the pub.

If he turns me away, should I try to get Ron back? No. I can make it without a man, besides I think Ron and I are defiantly over, and Merlin's beard, what if I tried to get Ron back and he already had someone else?

I take a deep calming breath and try to clear my head before I go in; I need to stop thinking all these crazy thoughts. I push through the door of the unusually noisy pub. There seems to be some sort of party going on, it's packed and everyone's really excited.

I scan the party goers for a familiar blond head as I make my way to the bar. I see lots of familiar faces, but not the one I'm looking for. I'm about to give up when I spot him at the bar in the same seat he occupied the last time I was here.

As I approach I see him put his arm around the woman beside him and I notice she's crying.

What's going on?

I consider this woman, his newest paramour, I can't see her very well, there are too many people moving between us, but she looks about our age, with straight brown hair, pale skin, and a voluptuous figure. She's sobbing into his shoulder and he's rubbing her back while he whispers in her ear.

This scene is way too familiar!

Although I'm too far away to actually hear what he's saying to her, in my head I can hear every word and I imagine it would sound an awful lot like what he said to me.

I take out my wand without really thinking about it as I approach the couple; neither takes any notice of me.

"Hello Draco." I try to make is sound sweet, but it sort of comes out as a sneer. He jumps when he hears me, and turns with a big smile on his face which quickly fades when he notices my expression and drawn wand. He looks at the woman beside him and pulls his arm away as if he's been burned. Up close I can tell that she's younger than us and not as pretty as I thought, actually she looks a little familiar, but I can't place her and anyways it's not important right now.

"Hermione. You didn't tell me you were coming to the pub tonight." He says as he eyes my wand again and I notice his Adam's apple bob.

"I thought I'd surprise you. Surprise!" I say as I throw my arms out in a 'here I am' gesture.

"I'm so happy you're here." He says as he makes to get up and approach me. I'm having none of that and put up my wand to stop him.

"Don't!" I snap at him. "Yeah I bet you're happy to see me!" I say dripping sarcasm. I'm so mad red sparks are crackling at the end of my wand.

"How stupid could I be? I trusted you!" I pause and consider his confused, shocked face. "You know what, I shouldn't have though should I? We made no promises to each other, you fed me a load of waffle and I swallowed, literally! So what was I to you, a quick roll in the hay for a laugh?" The expression on his face makes him look like a fish out of water and I would probably laugh if I wasn't so upset.

"Hermione, it's not what you think." He says and then brightens. "If you're here and angry does that mean you picked me?" I don't understand how he can look so happy and hopeful when he's all ready hitting on another woman.

"Not anymore!" I say as I turn and push my way through the party goers towards the door. I can hear him calling my name, but don't bother to turn and hear what lies he wants to tell me.

When I finally I reach the door and pull it open without looking up as I barrel straight into someone.

"Sorry." I say still not looking up and trying to find a way around whoever I ran to.

"Hermione?" I cringe at the familiar voice and consider pushing past him and running away as I had planned, but then I notice the completely impractical strappy stilettos beside his big goofy feet.

My head snaps up as if on its own to see the tart beside him.

I rudely look her up and down, she's at least as tall as him without the heals, with long smooth red hair, not auburn or orange red either, cherry red, she's got porcelain skin and a slim supermodel body with big boobs, of course. She must be at least part Veela, I can tell by the bit of spittle in the corner of Ron's mouth. Is she why Ron took our break up so uncharacteristically well? Probably! Argh! Men!

I hear Draco calling my name again, but he's closer now. Before anything else can happen I shove forcefully past Ron and the tramp and sprint down the street as if being perused by an angry Basilisk. I hear Ron and Draco both calling me as I dive into the nearby alley and turn on the spot appariting back to my parent's garden.

I take a minute to catch my breath and then head across the garden to the house. I'm just about to push through the backdoor when I hear a familiar crack behind me followed by the sounds of a scuffle.

"Get off me." Ron exclaims in disgust and I whip around to see him and Draco now punching each other. The sight is so surprising I just stand there and stare, realizing that the saying 'deer in the headlamps' has now taken on a new meaning for me.

Eventually I snap out of my stupor and leave them to their fun. As I turn to go through the door I can't help but wonder about their choice of physical over magical confrontation. I know Draco isn't using his wand because of the probation, but why isn't Ron?

I take one more quick glance over my shoulder before slamming the door and heading across the kitchen. I'm almost to the stairs when the garden door is blown off its hinges behind me.

"Ronald Weasley you are going to fix that door right now!" I shout at him as he comes through the door, "Then you are both going to turn around and drag your sorry magical arses out of my house! I can't stand the sight of either of you right now!" I realize I'm still screaming so I snap my mouth shut and turn my back to them both in embarrassment and continue to make my way to the stairs as the tears start.

Oh for pity's sake, why am I crying now?

"Hermione, wait." Draco calls after me. "Please, I can explain." Before I can say anything to him Ron actually steps in.

"Haven't you done enough all ready you lousy git?" I'm so shocked that I turn and look at him. As I study him I realize that I have no right to be angry with him. So what if he was with someone else, no matter how beautiful? He's free; he can do whatever he wants. Then that begs the question, why is he here? I'm about to ask when I realize that they're both a little worse for wear. Ron has a bloody nose and a fat lip, and Draco has a rapidly swelling left eye and bloody lip.

I can't leave them like that so I head over to Ron first, lift his face a little and point my want at his bleeding nose.

"Hold still, this might tickle." I tell him as I fix his nose and then move to try and get the swelling to go down on his lip. I look him over and decide that that will have to do. Then I consider him, he really doesn't owe me any explanation, I shouldn't be mad at him, and he should know by now that he doesn't need to protect me.

"Ron, why are you here?" He looks a little surprised that I'd have to ask.

"You were upset and he was running after you." He states simply. "I thought he had upset you." I'm really touched that he would still think of defending me after everything I did for him and I feel the tears slip over my cheeks.

"You didn't have to do that." I tell him as he reaches up an brushes the tear off my cheek.

"Hermione, no matter what happens, we were friends first, and no matter what happens I don't want to loose my friend."

"Great, so I loose again." Draco says under his breath, but he's gotten close enough to me that I'm able to catch it and I turn to look at him.

"Why are you here Draco?" I ask as I tilt his face up to repair Ron's handy work. He looks relived that I've finally asked and smiles at me before he answers.

"What you saw back there wasn't what it looked like." He begins, but Ron has to put in his two cents.

"Yeah right."

"Yeah it is right Weasley!" He snaps at Ron before turning back to me. "That girl, she's a friend, that's all." I drop my hands, satisfied that he won't have any scars, and regard him sceptically.

"No really, it's true. Look this really isn't my secret to tell, but I'll tell you what I can. Okay?" I nod; he takes a deep breath and glances back at Ron, who folds his arms making no move to leave, before continuing. "She's a squib, all right, and I'm the only person she knows who isn't a muggle. Her brother was one of the Azkaban prisoners who were kissed today." He finished looking at the floor.

Then it dawns on me, the party at the Leakey Cauldron was the victims and their families who were terrorized by those prisoners. I remember reading an article in the Prophet recently about who was getting the kiss and I also remember that Gregory Goyle was on that list, and that's why she looked familiar, she's Goyle's sister.

Merlin's Beard! Goyle has a squib sister? My hand flies to my mouth, I can't believe it.

I'm about to say it out loud when he catches my eye, and he looks back at Ron and then back to me with a slight shake of his head and I get the message. Not in front of Ron. I nod to let him know I understand.

I look up at Ron and notice him scowling at Draco.

"Ron, it's okay, you can go back to your date. She's probably upset that you didn't come back yet." He looks from me to Draco and back again.

"So, you're going to believe him, just like that?" He asks as he snaps his fingers.

"Yes," I glance at Draco, who is staring at me intently. "I recognised her; I just didn't know who she was." Again he looks between us, then seems to come to some decision because his posture becomes more relaxed.

"Fine, I'm going." Then turning to Draco with a finger pointed at his chest he says, "But you better treat her right Malfoy, or your going to have me, Harry and George to deal with, and you better pray Ginny doesn't find out if you ever hurt her."

"Yeah I all ready got that warning from her, and I'll tell you the same thing I told her; I don't have any plans on hurting her, so it shouldn't be an issue." That seems to be enough for Ron because he nods before he sweeps me into a rib crushing hug and whispers in my ear.

"I love you Hermione. There are two people in my life I don't think I could live without and you're at the top of that list, so please remember me and write to me whenever you can. I'll always be here for you." He pulls back smiling and looks down into my eyes before kissing my forehead. He steps back, nods to Draco and turns to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." He says as he waves his wand at my splintered door. The pieces rise into the air, reassemble themselves and reattach themselves to the door frame. "Well that should do it. See you around." Then he's through the now repaired door and gone.

And now it's just me and Draco.

I turn to him and he's smiling at me. Not the sneer from school, or the sexy smile from last week, or even the genuinely happy smile from earlier today, but a shy happily content to be here with me sort of smile. I can't help but smile back at him.

Today we take the first steps on a new journey together; we may find ourselves in the brambles, or in Shangri-La, only time will tell.

_**A/N**__ I live for reviews, they totally make my day, so please leave one. I want to know what you thought. Was it to long? Did it turn out how you expected? What did you think of Ron's lady friend? What did you think of little Miss Goyle? Was Hermione to easy on Draco? Tell me please, your comments help me make the story better._

_Thanks for reading._


	12. Coffee With Harry

_Just so you know, I don't own any of these characters or anything else that has to do with the Harry Potter series._

_Sorry it took so long to update, stuff happens. I really like this chapter I hope you like it, and don't forget to review._

**Coffee with Harry**

"So, how've you been?" I ask Harry. We're meeting for coffee in a little coffee shop around the corner from my parent's dental practice, where I have been filling in for the office clerk who's on vacation. He looks the same as always, although some of the worry lines around his mouth and eyes aren't as deep as the use to be, before he killed Voldemort.

"Fine." He says as he studies my face.

"And Ginny?" I ask staring right back at him, refusing to look away.

"She's fine too. And so is Ron, if you want to know." He seems to be watching my expression very closely, and he probably saw me flinch when he said the name. I miss Ron a lot, but I'm not about to tell Harry that. I'm still happy with the decision I made; hard to believe it was four weeks ago. So much has changed, not all of it bad. Ginny still doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with me, and I haven't really spoken to Ron either, not since that day at my house. When I ran into Mrs. Weasley in Diagon Alley the other day she didn't act any differently, which was a relief, I always really liked both her and Mr. Weasley and was worried they would be angry with me for breaking up with their youngest son, especially considering I'm with Draco Malfoy, who had always been so mean to them.

"I wasn't going to ask, but I'm glad." Although we are meeting for coffee, I'm drinking peppermint tea, my stomach's been upset lately, come to think of it I kind of feel like I have the flu, I'm tired and nauseous and would much rather be home in a nice warm tub soaking away my aches and pains then sitting here in an uncomfortable chair having an uncomfortable conversation. I had always found it easy to talk to Harry, maybe not about relationship stuff, but mostly everything else, but now everything seems strained. I can't imagine what it must be like for him at home right now. I doubt Ginny is singing my praises and Ron probably isn't either, he must feel like he's being pulled in three different directions.

"How are you?" Harry asks breaking into my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I tell him, I don't want to get into it.

"Well you don't look fine!" He snaps. "In fact, you look like hell! What's wrong with you?" I'm taken aback. I didn't expect him to notice, and certainly not to be so upset about it. Before I can say anything he starts again.

"If Malfoy is treating you badly I want to know. I'll hex him into next week, if he's the reason you look so terrible!" I can't help buy smile at his protectiveness, it makes me feel a lot better about our friendship knowing that he would defend me against Draco, although he may just be looking for an excuse to hex him. Either way I reach over and take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

"I love you Harry. You are a truly great friend. You can relax though; Draco hasn't done anything bad to me. I'm just a little under the weather; I think I may be getting the stomach flu." He looks at me sceptically for a moment before he gives me a quick nod.

"Ok, I won't hex him, yet, but you shouldn't be here with me if you're sick, you should be home in bed."

"I know, I've been filling in at my parent's dental office and didn't want to leave them short handed."

"If you're not feeling well I think your parent's would understand." I know he's right, but I didn't feel as bad this morning.

"You're right, of course. I'll talk to them after I leave here." I tell him as I take another drink of my tea, the warm smoothness coats my fragile stomach and it feels a little better.

"I'll walk you back when you're done your tea." He says after downing the last of his coffee.

"You don't have to do that Harry. Don't you have to get back to work at the ministry?" I ask, not really wanting him to walk me back.

"No, I'm one of Mr. Weasleys interns at the moment and because the Wizenagamot is in session this afternoon, I don't really have anything to do." He says with a shrug. "I can't wait until I'm finished my training next June and can finally get on with my real job." I can't help but laugh and he looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"You did your 'real job' for 6 years, enjoy the break and the chance to learn how to do it properly. That is to say, learn to do it better than we did bumbling around for so long." I can see the smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." We share a chuckle and it feels like old times. I finish my tea and we head out of the coffee shop. I don't know exactly why, but I really don't want Harry to walk me back.

"Harry, please, you…" I begin but he cuts me off.

"Hermione, I'm walking you back, I've got nothing else to do and honestly, you really don't look that well, I want to make sure you get there ok." The sincerity and compassion that radiates from him forces me to except. With a shrug and a nod I agree and we head up the busy street.

When we turn the corner just before the office my heart lurches. Draco is waiting out front for me. I don't know what they will do when they come face to face and I don't know if I'm up to dealing with an argument between them. Harry must have seen him to because I feel him stiffen beside me, but he then surprises me by whispering,

"It's ok, I'll be good." I turn to look up into his smiling face and smile back.

"Thank you." Draco spots us and starts towards us, but while he's still out of hearing distance Harry shocks me again.

"I don't really know what you see in the git." He says quietly, "But if he's the one you want I'll try to understand." I stop and stare at him. I've worried over Harry and Draco seeing each other for weeks, he's not reacting the way I thought he would at all. When he realises I've stopped he turns and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you Harry that means more than you know." I glance over and realise Draco has stopped too and has a worried look on his face; I smile to let him know it's all right. He nods and waits for me.

"Hermione, you're my best friend, I couldn't just stop loving you because you decided you love an idiot. If I was like that I would have chucked Ron the first time he snogged Lav-Lav." I can't help but laugh as I hug him close.

"You're a wonderful man Harry, Ginny is very lucky to have you." He blushes as I step back and take his hand. "Now, can I reintroduce you to an old classmate?" I pull him forward without waiting for a reply, but his resistance is more than answer enough. Too bad I don't care, I just continue to pull him forward. Draco looks almost scared as we close the distance between us.

"Harry," I say when we're a few feet apart. "I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend; you may remember him from Hogwarts, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is a very dear friends of mine, Harry Potter." They both look at me as if I've lost my mind, but Harry catches on first and sticks out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Draco." Draco looks at his hand as if it might be a trick and after looking from Harry to me he decides to go for it and takes Harry's offered hand.

"Plesure." He mumbles, still worried that it's a trick I'm sure.

"Hermione's told me lots about you Draco; I hope you can live up to the hype." Although the statement was innocent enough, I can hear the threat in his tone. One look at Draco's face says he did too.

"No matter what you think of me, I would never hurt her." Harry looks like he's about to interrupt, but Draco continues. "I know I hurt her in the past, but believe me it will never happen again." Even though the memories of our school days together are not happy ones, I smile at him for the declaration of never hurting me again.

"I'll hold you to that." Harry says.

"You do that." Draco responds, with none of the old contempt.

"Well Hermione, I guess you're in good enough hands for now, I hope you're feeling better soon." He says as he leans forward and kisses my forehead.

"You're not feeling well?" Draco asks and I turn to look at him.

"I think I'm getting the flu, it's nothing." He looked hurt, can he really be upset that Harry knew and he didn't. When he glances at Harry I have my answer. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I didn't want you to worry; besides it's nothing. Harry noticed I wasn't quite myself because he hasn't seen me for a while." He just nods and reaches for me. He pulls me close and rests his lips against my forehead.

"You don't have a fever." Proclaims Dr. Draco.

"I'm fine really." I turn to Harry who is watching us closely. "Harry, please tell everyone I said hello and that I would like to still be friends, if that's at all possible." He nods.

"I'll tell them, but I don't know if it will happen anytime soon, so don't get your hopes up. Okay?" Although my heart plummets when he says this, it wasn't anything I didn't expect.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." He gives us both a funny look, almost disbelieving, before he waves and turns to go.

I miss him all ready. Although I have no regrets about Draco, I have regrets for the friendships I've damaged and the people I've hurt in choosing him. I truly hope that one day I can once again see my old friends with no awkwardness.

"Come on let's go tell your parents your going home for the day." Draco says as he pulls me out of my musings and into the dental clinic.

_Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Do you think it's to predictable? Are the characters believable? Do you think I made Harry too accepting?_

_Thank for reading._


	13. OMG

_As you know, I don't own any of these characters or anything else that has to do with the Harry Potter series._

_Thanks everyone for the great reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Although a lot of you expected this I hope it's still entertaining._

_Cheers._

**OMG**

"How are you feeling this morning sweetheart?" My mother asks as I sit down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea.

"About the same, I wish I could shake this flu." I tell her with a yawn. When I look at her over my steaming cup of peppermint tea, the only thing I can keep down lately, she has a strange look on her face. She's almost glaring at me; no not a glare, more of a scrutinizing stare.

"What?" I ask wondering if I have something on my face. She snaps out of her examination of me when I speak, and smiles at me as she shakes her head.

"Nothing dear, nothing. Don't worry about coming into the office; Janice is back from her holiday today." She tells me as she carries her plate and cup to the dishwasher. "Why don't you just concentrate on getting better?"

"Ok, thanks mum. I think I'll take this upstairs with me and go back to bed." I pick up my tea and head out of the kitchen.

"I hope you're feeling better soon dear." My father chimes in as I pass him on the way out of the kitchen.

"Thanks dad, me too. Have a good day at work." He smiles and turns to take his dishes to the dishwasher too.

"Thanks dear you too." As I watch him head over towards my mother I notice that she's staring at me again and I wonder what's up with her, but before I can ask she walks towards me and kisses my forehead.

"If you're not feeling better in the next couple of days we should take you in to see Dr. Marshall." I can see the worry in her eyes and feel bad that I'm distressing her, it's just the flu.

"Ok mum, I'll see you later. Have a great day." She smiles and nods then turns to gather her things for the day and I head up to my room.

I don't know what wakes me up, but when I look over at my alarm clock I realize I've slept the morning away.

Ding-Dong

Who could that be? I grab my dressing gown and head down the stairs to the door. I look through the window beside the door and I'm pleasantly surprised to see Luna. I swing open the door and smile widely at her.

"Luna, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" She smiles back in her usual dreamy way.

"You invited me of course, but if I'm upsetting you I can go." I completely forgot about the letter I sent her last month.

"Upsetting me? Luna I'm really happy to see you, come it, please, you have to tell all about your trip. Let me take your coat." It was only at that moment that I realised it was raining heavily outside today. Luna shook off her raincoat and stepped inside.

"Those are tears of joy? Wow, I didn't know you liked me that much Hermione." Tears? I reach up and touch my cheek, sure enough it's wet. Why am I crying? Before I can really think about why I am crying I see Luna's expectant face, she's waiting for an answer.

"I guess they are Luna, I am really happy to see you." I answer lamely. "Come on it, would you like a cup of tea." I ask as she follows me into the kitchen.

"Tea sound lovely. You don't by any chance have Gurdyroot?" I remember the first and last time I had Gurdyroot tea, or infusion, what ever it was called it was vile. Suddenly I feel my stomach turn, at a memory no less, I clap my hand over my mouth, mumble a muffled 'excuse me' and sprint to the downstairs powder room. Because I haven't really eaten anything today there isn't much to come up, but that doesn't stop my body from trying to expel my stomach. When I finally get control and rinse my mouth I head back into the kitchen.

"I found some peppermint tea on the counter and thought that might settle your stomach; it will be ready in a minute."

"Thanks Luna." I say as I flop exhausted into a kitchen chair. Her thoughtfulness in making me tea starts the tears again. "I just can't seem to shake this flu." Luna sets a steaming mug of tea in front of me and rubs my back before sitting in the chair across form me.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well Hermione. How long have you been sick?" How long had I been sick? I know when you're not feeling well it seems to go on forever, but how long had it actually been? I had tea with Harry a week ago and I had been feeling sick for a few days before that.

"I'm not exactly sure, but about a week and a half." She takes a long drink of her tea, seemingly absorbed in the process, then sets her cup down and looks up at me.

"You know it's funny, Susan Finnigan, use to be Susan Bones before she married Seamus, well she thought she had the stomach flu last year, turned out to be a baby." And with that she goes back to sipping her tea as if what she just said hasn't sent me into a tail spin. A baby? Could I be pregnant? When was the last time I had my period? Oh My God! No I couldn't be, could I? Oh My God! I could be!

"Luna do you know any spells or potions that would tell you if you were pregnant?" She smiles at me.

"Do you think it might be a baby? How wonderful, Ron will be so proud." How does she keep doing that? I feel what little colour there was left in my face quickly drain away. Whose would it be? I had sex with Ron the day before I left, and then I slept with Draco, but we hadn't had sex since, I wanted to get reacquainted first and then I've been sick. I drop my head into my hands and try not to throw up again. Did I use protection with Draco? I can't remember. Ron and I had always used condoms, but they aren't 100% effective either.

"I don't know a potion or a spell that could tell you that, I'm sure there is one, I just never had any need for it. We could always pop down to the chemist and get a muggle test." I peer at her through my fingers. I need to know one way or the other, now!

"Come on Luna, let's go. I'll just grab my purse."

It isn't until we get to the pharmacy that I realize that I'm still in my comfy pink poodle pyjamas, with my galoshes and mackintosh over top. Sexy!

"I wish I had thought to wear my P.J.'s too. You look so comfortable." All I can do is shake my head. Sadly that's the first thing she's said since we left my house that's registered. I know she was telling me about her trip searching for some make believe creature, but I was so wrapped up in my own turmoil I didn't even giver her the courtesy of paying attention.

"Luna, listen, can you do me a favour? I'll give you the muggle money, but could you buy the test for me, the people who work here know my parents and I don't want them to know that I might be pregnant."

"No problem Hermione, but I think they will figure it out soon enough for themselves." As usual Luna gets straight to the truth; no matter I don't want to face it right now.

"I know, I'll tell them soon."

Although I've never had a problem peeing before, suddenly I can't go. It must be my nerves. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down and try again. Finally I pee on the stick, stick the cap on it and set it on the floor. I finish up and wash my hands, but I can't bring myself to look.

"Luna?" I call when I open the door. I am such a chicken shit. "Luna could you look? I'm too nervous."

"I always thought you were very brave, but maybe this is different. I'll look." It seems like forever before she emerges from the loo with a warm smile on her face. "Congratulations." Oh no! "You're going to have a baby!" Oh No! "Isn't it wonderful?" Just swell. And with that thought I shove her out of the way and pray to the porcelain god once again trying to rid myself of my stomach.

When I finally come up for air, I meet cool blue startled eyes. Not Luna's but Draco's. How long had he been there? How much had he heard?

"I hope you don't mind I let him in, he rang the bell while you were in here. I didn't know you were friends with him, but he assured me you are." Luna says from beside Draco, neither of us makes any move to answer her as we stare into each others eyes, silently expressing our shock. He heard everything.

_Ok, so now that you've read it, what do you think? Did you like the way I wrote it? Were you happy to see Luna? Did I do her character justice? Let me know._


	14. Guess What

_Just so you know, I don't own any of these characters or anything else that has to do with the Harry Potter series._

_This chapter is dedicated to __TierneyJean for making me laugh, a lot, and because she refused to talk to me again until I posted this._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I think it turned out pretty good. Don't forget to review._

**Guess what!**

Draco and I continue to stare into each others eyes, barely acknowledging Luna's good bye and quiet departure. Tears slowly slide over my face and it feels like and eternity before either of us breaks the silence.

"You're pregnant?" His tone gives nothing away, but it's defiantly a question. I realise I'm holding the test stick and don't remember it got into my hand. I slowly lift it, not really wanting to confirm what Luna's all ready told me, but unable to stop myself from looking none the less.

When the results window comes into view my breath catches at the sight the two little blue lines. Positive!

When I'm finally able to pry my eyes off the little lines that have so drastically changed my life, I look up into his pale face, paler than usual anyways.

He's staring at the little window, his expression unreadable.

"It's positive." Sadly that's all I can think to say to him. I know there are a million and one things I should say, but nothing seems able to get past my lips.

I should tell how I feel about all of this, and maybe I would if I knew myself. Right now all I feel is numb. It's like watching it happen to someone else, surreal, dreamlike. This isn't supposed to happen to smart people like me. Smart people are supposed to be smart enough not to get pregnant by accident.

What is he thinking? Is he numb too? Is he angry that this happened? Will he stay with me?

I feel the tears drip off my cheeks and I know my nose is running, but I do nothing about either, I'm frozen, waiting for some sign of how he feels.

"Draco?" Although it's a whisper, it sounds like a cannon shot in the dead silence of the quiet house. He sucks in a deep as if he's been holding his breath since looking at the test stick, which he may very well have been doing. He lifts his eyes to mine and I see unshed tears glistening in them.

I can't imagine what he must be thinking while he looks at me. It suddenly dawns on me just how awful I must look, my eyes and nose are swollen and red from crying, I have tears and snot running down my face, I'm pretty sure there's vomit in my hair and if the smell in here is anything to go by, I am in desperate need of a shower.

"Marry me?" He blurts out.

And now to complete the ensemble my mouth is hanging open like a dead fish. Super sexy! Who wouldn't love me?

"What?" I squeak at him. Before I can think of anything else to add a sickening thought crosses my mind.

He doesn't know it might not be his. He only wants to marry me out of obligation.

"Draco;" I begin unable to look him in the eye any longer. "you should know….that…well…" I drag the sleeve of my pyjamas across my face with a noisy sniffle; this will need to go in the wash immediately. "that is…I want you to know.." before I can add anymore to my inarticulate speech he cuts me off.

"It's ok; you don't have to give me your answer now. I know it's too soon; I just want you to know that the offer is there. I don't want you to feel all alone." As he says this he takes out his wand and with a flick a little red box appears in his outstretched hand. I know my eyes are about to pop out of my head and the tears have started again.

"Draco, I…I need to tell you something." I finally get out as I take a step back to put some distance between myself and the little box. He looks like he's about to take a step forward, but stops and looks at me expectantly.

I take a deep breath and force myself to look at him.

"I don't know whose baby this is." I say as calmly as I can. "I'll understand if you want to withdraw the offer." He breaks eye contact to look at the little red box still resting in his outstretched hand.

"Hermione I understand the circumstances surrounding this relationship. I know that you stormed out on Weasley the night we ran into each other, and I knew that night you weren't a virgin." He has the courtesy to blush at his frankness, and continues on. "No matter how much it bothers me to think of him touching you, I know he did." He takes a step towards me and takes one of my hands in his free one. "No matter how this all turns out, no matter whose baby it is, I still want to be with you. So the offer still stands." He says as he places the little red box in my hand.

I don't know what to say. I don't know if I'm ready for this. So much has happened just today, let alone the last couple of months.

As if sensing my indecision he pulls me into his embrace and kisses the top of my head.

"Well, today sure didn't turn out the way I thought it would when I got up this morning." The rumble in his chest when he talks is strangely comforting. When I finally get control of my tears, I wipe my face on my now disgusting pyjamas and push back to look at him.

"Let me think about it ok? Everything's happening at once and I don't know how I feel about any of it yet." He smiles down into my face and tucks a strand of my greasy hair behind my ear.

"No problem. Why don't you have a shower and I'll fix you something to eat." I know I need to eat, but I can't think of anything I might be able to keep down. "Something light." He tells me, answering my unspoken thoughts. "Maybe some toast and jam?"

"That actually sounds good, thank you." And it does, although my stomach still feels icky, toast would be good. He kisses the top of my head once more and pulls me after him pushing me up the stairs to the shower.

"Go, I'll take care of everything down here." He tells me as I climb the stairs.

I'm halfway up the stairs when another thought strikes me. How am I ever going to tell my parents?

_I __need__ to know what you thought of this so far. Did you like this chapter? Did you think Draco's reaction was believable? Did his proposal give you the warm fuzzies or the as if's?_

_Please let me know what you thought._

_Cheers!_

_Kris_


	15. Who's That Knocking at the Door?

_Just so you know, I don't own any of these characters or anything else that has to do with the Harry Potter series._

_Thanks to everyone who's been following this story, I hope you like this chapter. Someone pointed out that I wasn't very descriptive; I tried to do a little better with this one, please let me know what you think. Sorry it took so long to get this posted, good weather does not seem conducive to writing fanfiction._

**Who's That Knocking at the Door?**

"How are you feeling?" Draco asks as he brushes the hair off my forehead. I'm lying on the over stuffed couch in my parents den with my head pillowed in his lap. After I finished the tea and toast he made me earlier I started to feel better, but I got tired again so we came in here to relax and talk about what we needed to do.

"I'm all right. At least I don't feel sick, for the moment, just sleepy. I need, sorry we need," I corrected remembering a recent heated discussion about not being in this alone, "to figure out who to tell first and how to tell them."

"Well," he began, brushing my hair off my forehead again, it's really soothing. "we really don't need to tell anyone right away. I mean you're not going to start to show for a while, so we could wait, if you want." The thought of not dealing with this now defiantly has appeal, it would be nice to not have to think about this for a little while, but I don't think I could lie to my parents for too long and I'd worry about how to tell them constantly. No I need to tell them sooner then later. What about Ron? I'll need to tell him before I tell anyone else. I don't want to lie to him either, and what if I ran into him before I told him, would he notice something different about me?

"No, I don't think I could hide this from everyone for that long. Honestly, it's not the pregnancy that I'm most worried about telling them about, it's the paternity. I feel like such a slut. This is something you would see on one of those trashy American talk shows." I feel so sorry for myself I start bawling, which really isn't any sort of indicator of how I badly I feel, because lately I've been crying about everything.

"Shhhhh, it's ok, I don't think about you like that." I look up at him sceptically, I know he loves me, but he must have thought it, even for just a second. I'm spared from my pity party by a familiar crack outside followed closely by a knock on the door that echoes through my chest. I sit up as an overwhelming sense of dread seeps through me; I have a funny feeling I know who's behind that door.

"Do you want me to get that?" Draco asks when I make no other move towards the door. I really don't want to open that door; I don't want to face what's on the other side. Even though I don't feel like laughing, it's sort of funny being afraid of the person behind that door. I've been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, and I've fought countless death eaters, but right now what, or should I say who is behind that door seems more scary then anything else I've ever faced, because I care about him and I feel bad hurting him.

"Yes, please, thank you Draco." I feel like I'm about to cry again so I look up at the ceiling willing the tears to go back where they came from and take a couple of deep cleansing breaths.

I can hear them talking in the entryway.

"Oh, I forgot you would be here." Ron says shortly to Draco, "Where is she then?" I hear Ron approaching before Draco has a chance to answer.

"She's in there," Draco says a little closer now. "You're obviously upset Weasley, but be nice to her or you'll be out on your ass." The footsteps stop. I look up expecting to see Ron in the doorway but he's not there. The silence drags on so long that I'm about to get up and see what's going on, no doubt a testosterone driven staring contest, but before I can push myself up off the couch Ron appears in the doorway. He just stands there and stares at me, I can tell he's upset, there's a vein popping out on the side of his neck that I've always worried about.

Why's he upset? I haven't told him anything yet, and surely he hasn't heard anything, nobody knows. No he couldn't possibly know. Surly he couldn't be this upset with Draco he didn't say anything too rude, in fact, Ron sounded annoyed before Draco said anything at all.

Ron sits down in the armchair across from me as Draco moves in to the room and comes to sit next to me on the couch. When he sits down he takes my hand and it gives me more comfort than I expect, I finally feel like we really are in this together.

Ron stands again and starts to pace. He breaks the tension surrounding us all when stops infront of me and demands; "What's going on Hermione?" His face is very red, as it usually is when he's upset, but he looks like he's taking Draco's warning to heart and trying to behave.

"What do you mean?" I hedge, really not willing to admit the obvious, that he must know or he wouldn't be here and upset like this.

He gives a derisive laugh. "Well let's see, a few minutes ago I was working on an investigation with Harry in Diagon Alley when, who should approach me, but Luna Lovegood." I feel the bottom fall out of my stomach as the reality sets in, he does know. Dear, sweet, frank, Luna has spilled the beans. "And she asks me as I'm heading into Bourgin and Burks if I'm buying you a gift for the baby." He continues, getting a little redder and his voice rising in volume in the process. "I must have looked like an abslute prat with my mouth hanging open, I don't even know where she went I just apparated straight here. So I ask you again, Hermione, what's going on?"

I know I should answer him, I want to, but nothing seems to be coming out. I can feel my mouth flapping like a fish out of water gasping for breath, but I can't push the words out of my throat. Weather it's the fear of the frantic look in his eyes or of his disappointment in me, I'm not sure, but I just can't seem to answer him.

"She's pregnant and doesn't know if it's mine or yours." Draco says calmly beside me. The ensuing silence is deafening. I close my eyes so I don't have to look at wither of them. I wouldn't have told Ron so bluntly, and I'm a little upset that Draco did it, but grateful at the same time, everything's out in one easy sentence. Like ripping off a bandage, he has made it quick and easy.

No one is saying anything and I can't think of anything to say either, I know there is a lot I wanted to say, planned to say, when this situation played out in my mind, but now that we're here, I can't seem to think of any of it. I open my eyes an peek across the room, Ron's face, which at first appears pale white is quickly turning dark red again as he processes what he's been told.

"Why didn't you tell me?! If I'm one of the potential father's I should have heard it from you! Why did I have to hear it from Loony Lovegood?!" He shouts at me and I feel Draco reaching for his wand, but I still his hand and shake my head when he looks at me questioningly.

"I'm Sorry Ron." I begin staring at my knees. "You have every right to be upset, but honestly I only found out this morning. Luna happened to be here and Draco walked in as we were discussing it. We were actually just discussing how to tell you and my parents." I expect him to argue with me, but the colour drains from his face again and he seems to deflate as he sits and slumps into the armchair chair.

"Mum's gonna kill me." He mumbles almost to himself. The weight of his mumbled statement seems to crush me into the couch.

"I've been so selfish." I begin as tears start up again, I really whish I could stop them, but instead I just let them flow, perhaps whishing they'd wash away how filthy I feel. "I've been so consumed with how I would tell my parents and you that I hadn't given any thought to how either of you would tell yours or what they might say." I drop my face into my hands. "What will everyone say? They're all going to think I'm such a slut." The silence feels like mutual agreement of my promiscuity and I can't help but cry a little harder. It feels like my life is coming apart at the seams and there doesn't seem to be anyway around it.

"Hermione, I don't think you're a slut." Ron says quietly from across the room, "And I don't want anyone else to think you are either. Despite what's happened between us recently, I still care about you very much, I don't like seeing you so upset." The compassion in his eyes speaks of a long time friendship that I'm very relieved to see hasn't been easily broken. I know he still loves me, I still love him, it's just not the kind of love a marriage needs.

Suddenly another crack sounds outside and my breath catches, but before I can think too much about who it is, Ron springs into action.

"Right, that'll be Harry, so listen I have an idea and not a lot of time. A lot of people know that you and I are done, and a few of them know that you're with him now." He says gesturing to Draco, "So if you want to announce to the world that you're pregnant, everyone will probably assume it's mine, so let them even encourage it, and then if the baby turns out to be his we'll deal with that when the time comes." Before anyone can answer Harry's knocking on the door. We all turn towards it, but none make a move to open it.

"So what do you say?" Ron asks. I turn first to look at him and then at Draco as I consider what he's said.

"Hermione," Draco says as he takes my hand "As I said before I don't think you're a slut, I am however ashamed with myself for letting this happen. I should have never let it go so far that we found ourselves in this situation. I am so very sorry, to both of you. And also I agree with Weasley, let people think that you were pregnant before you broke up, if people don't know the details of our situation I don't think they need be enlightened. I think I will tell my parents, my mother at least, she'll keep it to herself when I explain the situation. Beyond that, I'll follow your lead." Before I can say anything else Harry knocks again, a little more insistently.

"So what do you say Hermione? It's your call." I can barely answer Ron other then to nod at him. He's on his way through the door when he stops and turns back to us. "I think we should tell Harry the truth, we've all been through a lot together and I think he'd understand the need for discretion." Even though I'm worried about him telling Ginny I nod in agreement again. He nods back before going to answer the door.

I hear him and Harry arguing briefly in the entrance way, but don't pay attention to what they are saying. So much has happened, this doesn't even feel like my life anymore, I'm so off track, I can't help but wonder if things will ever be normal again. Before I can consider this anymore my two best friends come into the room I feel Draco stiffen beside me, but squeeze his hand to let him know that it's ok.

As I hear Ron recount the truth of our little triangle to Harry I can't help but feel ashamed, as if I've let everyone down. Who would have thought any of this would happen to me? Who would have thought that Prefect Hermione would sleep with two guys in a week and end up pregnant? How did my life get so messy?

_Don't forget to tip your writer with a nice juice review._


End file.
